Things you do for love
by lacus-destiny
Summary: Amidst, the action of sports and competition, love sparks. However, where there is love, there is hatred. How can Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli protect and fight for their relationships against those who plan to ruin it? updated, chapter 14!
1. The game's way

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

Hello! I'm lacusdestiny and this is my first oh so ever fanfic. I'm new in this environment so I hope you guys could help me. You can review if you want, but just be good, co'z I'm really trying to get in with this fanfic writing thingy co'z im fond of making stories. You can email me if you want. And I'm addicted in reading fanfics too, that's why I decided to join And hope you like this! And I just wanted to dedicate this to my friends; especially my two bestfriends Camille, and Daryl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. I just own this story

Okay, let's start with the introduction of characters. _(eheehemm)_

CAST:

**Lacus**- she's the normal school girl. She's the Bestfriend of Cagalli and one of the smartest and popular girls in their school. Mostly liked by most of the guys in school and particularly admired by many. A badminton and volleyball varsity.

**Cagalli**- she's the tomboyish type of girl and bestfriend of Lacus. She's the other most popular girl in the school. Even though she's tomboyish type of girl, guys like this cute, ill tempered girl. Guys liked her hard-to-get type like her bestfriend Lacus. Also a badminton and volleyball varsity. She and Lacus always join the same activities in school.

**Kira**- Cagalli's twin brother, but although he's Cagalli's twin, and Cagalli is also the bestfriend of the girl he admires and likes the most, he still manage to keep his feeling for the young girl. A basketball and soccer varsity but he focuses more in basketball not like his bestfriend Athrun, who focuses more in soccer. He is also one of the most popular guys in school. In spite the fact that he's a basketball and soccer varsity, many girls like and admire him for not only being a MVP every year, top grader in class, and also a very handsome cute guy. In fact, he's the ideal guy of every girl. He's the Best friend of Athrun.

**Athrun**- Kira's best friend. He's been friends with Kira since they were kids and has a secret admire for Kira's twin sister. Although he gets along with Cagalli in school, he can still keep his cold image for love, which is a lie. Also Lacus' best friend. He gets help and tips about Cagalli secretly from Lacus. Girls like this guy because of his mysterious image and silent type of guy. Also a top-grader in class, a basketball, and soccer varsity in school but he is focusing more on soccer not like Kira w/c focuses more in basketball. He is a very handsome and cute mysterious type of guy. Yet, even though many girls are trying to catch his and Kira's attention, they both just ignore and face the fact that they'll just have an eye for Lacus and Cagalli, w/c is commonly strange.

Okay, regarding the other characters, umm... just let it be, hehehehehe. I just focused more on the main cast.

Actually, just focusing on the main cast makes me crazy!!!

But I enjoyed it. And hopefully you enjoy reading it too.

OKAY! Let's start the first Chapter

**CHAPTER 1 **

**The game's way**

Criiinngggg!!!!! Criiiinnnggg!!!!! The alarm clock rang aggressively, as it woke up the sweet slumber of the pink haired girl covered in her blanky. Her white skinned hand pushed the button to stop the gone-mad alarm clock from bothering her.

"Oahh. Hn." The girl moaned

"Ahh. Another morning, I wonder what time-??? WHAA?" the pink-haired girl slightly screamed as she saw the time on the clock, which barely made her fall from the bed.

"5:30!!! I never thought it was this late now. Gotta move or another alarm clock would get cracki'n, madder than this."

Then she quickly get up from her bed, open her closet doors and pulled out her dress for the day and lay it down on her bed. She hurriedly ran to the bathroom and quickly took a bath. Out from the bathroom, she put on her clothes, pick up her things then just then right before she ran downstairs, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered sweetly but not able to hide the catching of breath

"Hey Lacus! Where are you???" the mad-like voice roam from the cell.

"I'm almost there. Almost." She said calmly, trying to calm down her bestfriends aggressive attitude.

"Almost? We've been waiting for you." Answered the aggressive girl

"Sorry. Honestly, I'm still at home. Anyway, our class won't start yet, right? Wait a second, where are you right now?" Lacus asked patiently

"What are you talking about?! Today's one of the big games lined-up for Kira and Athrun! You promised them your going to be there to watch, remember?!" panicked Cagalli

"WHHAAT?!! I almost forgot it! But, what games are they lined-up to play today, Soccer or Basketball?"

"BASKETBALL you pink-haired girl!!! Did you just recovered from amnesia??? You just promised them yesterday! Anyway, enough with the talking just get here. They need you too. _He_ needs your support."

'_He?_' "Okay, okay, I'll go now. Just let me have a bite. Call me momentarily, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just get here as fast as you could!!!" Cagalli moaned sounding like as if she were waiting forever

"Okay, bye for now" Lacus, put down the phone and hurried downstairs to settle for a very quick breakfast.

After her meal, she ran outside to her way to school. She passed through the park where she passes in the lined-up cherry blossoms which always make her smile when she sees those trees. Momentarily, she glances minute by minute to her cellphone, waiting for Cagalli's call.

--------AT SCHOOL--------

"Where is she??!!!" The blonde haired girl screamed aggressively

"Cagalli, calm down will ya?" The boy spoke up. Trying to calm her aeronautically mad-like twin from breaking everyone's eardrum

"Calm down??? Your game is about to start you idiot!!! And she's not here to witness the jump ball!!! That sucks!!!" answered in a louder shout by Cagalli, trying to convince Kira that everything is not okay. '_You're just trying to cover her up again. Ahh, things you do for love!_'

Then, Cagalli picked up her phone and called on her friend again but then- _You have zero balance of load. Please reload now _

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTT???? Stupid cellphone! Why now???" cried Cagalli, shaking her phone as hard as she could while Kira, (as usual) tries to calm her mad sister.

"Cagalli!!! Stop acting like a freak!" argued Kira

"What did you say??? Me? A freak? Are you out of your mind??"

As the two argued more and more, Athrun just sat on one of the benches in the locker room, reading silently. 'It's weird he can manage to read _silently _especially while he hears the freak-like voice of Cagalli.' He decided to pick up his own phone, dialed Lacus' number, and calls her.

"Hello? Hey Lacus?" asked Athrun in his own usual tone. As if no war-like argue is happening

On the other hand, Lacus, which is hurrying her way to school, stopped for a while to pick up and answer her phone

"Hello? Athrun?" Answered Lacus while patting and slightly catching her breath

"Lacus. Where are you?"

"I'm hurrying now. Is Cagalli getting worst?"

"As usual, arguing with Kira for being such an aggressive person. She's gone mad, I think."

"What??? Okay, try to calm her down a bit; I know you can do something about it. Or else, they'll hurt each other. I won't let that happen if you ask me."

"That won't happen if I'm around. Okay, I'll try to calm them both. You can't deny they're twins. With the actions they're making, there's no doubt."

"Okay, just be gentle. I'm almost there. Wait a sec, how's your game going?"

"Don't worry; it's not yet getting started. Cagalli's just being too aggressive co'z somehow she's more excited than us. She's not the one who's going to play anyway."

"Come on, she's just excited and I'm sure she just wanted to support you BOTH. After all, you need all the support you can get. I'll talk to you more lately. Focus on calming them down and also, get yourself ready for the game; you wouldn't want her to see you play badly won't you?"

"Of course not. See you later, and hurry" as the two friends put their phone down, Athrun hurriedly headed towards the arguing twins

While Lacus on the other hand, was moved in happiness finding out that's she's almost there. She can barely hear Cagalli's moaning voice in anger.

"Kira, Cagalli, stop it. It'll never do anything good" spoke Athrun, trying to calm his friends temper, typically Cagalli, co'z somehow, Kira can still control things in his way because he's somehow used in seeing her sister act like this.

Meanwhile as Athrun tries to stop the two from arguing, he tries to push the two away from each other which was successful.

"Cool down will ya? Nothing good will happen if you just argue there all the time" insisted Athrun

"Yeah, I realized that" answered Kira

"I guess so. But where is she?" for at least one time, Cagalli spoke in a usual tone- not shouting, not sounding mad, aggressive or anything

"I called her a moment ago, she said she's almost-" Athrun was almost finish until they heard a voice came from the rooms door

"I'm here" called Lacus while breathing momentarily, patting and somehow catching her breath. She was not able to hide her exhausted ness on her way to school.

Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention. Last night before the big games day came, Lacus was just cured from high fever which she suffered in two days. But, she resisted not attending school while she was sick those days. So, in those past days, Lacus was somehow looking kind of pale and was unable to attend her badminton and volleyball training with Cagalli. Cagalli was worried on her friend's condition, but Lacus is sometimes like Cagalli, she keeps on doing what she wants to do even though people told her not to do so. Ok, back on the fic 'well, actually we never left the fic. Hehehehe'

Including the incident which I stated to you, Lacus somehow felt like she was going to tremble down. Her eyes were starting to close and she's almost losing her consciousness. Stating this, when she greeted her friends, and at the same time-patting, catching her breath- she walks bit by bit trying to hide her feeling to lose her consciousness. This is easily noticed by Kira and he stayed alert, knowing that something is going to happen to the girl he cares most in the world (wow how general Ü).

Then, something DID happen. As Lacus approaches the three, her sight started to get blurred and she's feeling like she can't stand.

"At last, in the world, you FINALLY came! What in the world DID happen to you???" Cagalli ask in a _slight _aggressive tune. Never having a clue what was really happening to her bestfriend.

Cagalli continued asking Lacus, waiting for the girl's reply.

Lacus, on the other hand, was still trying to have her control on herself. She can't understand what her bestfriend is saying anyhow.

"Hey Lacus? Are you with us??? What's happeni-???" As Cagalli was able to continue, she notices something herself.

As Lacus was about to speak, she completely got out of control and got slightly unconscious.

As she was about to fall on the ground, Kira hurriedly ran towards Lacus and caught her into his arms and quickly lay her comfortably wrapped in his arms.

Kira put his hands on Lacus' faced, trying to soothe and revive her consciousness. On the other hand, Cagalli and Athrun ran towards them, trying to help. The four did not notice that everyone, almost everyone is looking at them.

"Lacus, Lacus?" said Kira, sounding worrier than ever. He keeps on caressing the girls face

"Lacus, wake up. Hey Lacus." Cried Cagalli

Athrun was silent but you can also see the worries in his eyes. He tries to calm down Cagalli co'z Cagalli's almost mad in worrying about her friend. Athrun held Cagalli in his hands, somehow making her feel everything's okay. And thus far, it seems working on with Cagalli. He assisted Cagalli to sit on one bench trying to calm her down.

Kira, still holding Lacus in his arms and keeps on caressing her face, was then brightened when he saw Lacus eyes move slightly. He carried Lacus and sat down putting Lacus comfortably in his lap and he continued on trying to revive Lacus' conciousness.

"Lacus? Lacus are you alright?" Kira asked

The girl's fingers barely moved, but Kira somehow easily notices every move Lacus' making. Her eyes started to open a bit, seeing in blurred image and slowly brightening the much worried face of her friends especially Kira.

On the other hand, the game, which is about to start that moment was then surprisingly cancelled due to the weather in the place where their opponents are located. Typically, the team they are supposed to play with cannot come because of the bad weather in that place.

Then again it was quite a relief for Kira and Athrun and also to Cagalli.

Back to Lacus, she finally opened her eyes and she tried to speak.

"Kir....-Kira?" she said in a sweet and very soft voice

"Lacus. Are you okay? Are you feeling fine now?" Kira asked

While Cagalli, sitting on one bench with Athrun, headed towards Kira and Lacus. Athrun, otherwise, follow Cagalli in worry what could possibly happen to _his_ Cagalli.

"Lacus! You're okay now? How are you feeling?" Cagalli asked

"Lacus? Lacus?" Athrun asked calmly

"Kir...-Kira? Cag-...Cagalli, Ath- Athrun?" the soft spoke girl consciously asked, trying to reach Kira's hands.

Kira took off his hands on Lacus' face and reached for her hand.

"Lacus. We're here. Are you fine? Is there anything you want?"

"I'm- I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Maybe there's still something wrong with you're condition. How are you feeling?" Cagalli worryingly asked

"I'm- I'm fine. Why do you sound so worry? Everything's-"

But before Lacus could finish, she lost her consciousness again, this time, while holding Kira's hand.

Cagalli then turned out worried again but Athrun calmed her down again, while Kira carried Lacus immediately to the clinic.

"Cagalli come on, let's go." Athrun said to Cagalli

"Where- where are going?" she asked confusingly '_Why would we be going when Lacus' condition is like this!?'_

"Come with me. I'll take you to our classroom"

In the classroom, only Cagalli and Athrun are there.

"Wait here. I'll get you something to eat, okay?"

"Athrun!"

"Yes? What's wrong??"

"Don't, don't leave me here" Cagalli said, sounding like she was a small child

"Don't worry Ill hurry back. You need something for your stomach. Wait here okay?"

'_I will never leave you. Whatever happens, I will not do that. I'll always be here for you. Don't worry coz I will never leave my princess, never.'_

"Okay." Cagalli answered

lacusdestiny: Okay, that's all for Chapter one. I know it's incomplete, but I'll work on the next Chapter. R&R please. Also email me if ever you have suggestions that you think can make this fanfic better. Tell me if you have comments okay. Thanks! (",)


	2. Alone, in their own ways

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

Hi! It's me again! Can't wait to submit the chapter 2. I got moved by your reviews and comments. Some are kinda hard for me to understand as a beginner but I can easily adjust. Sorry for some people who got disappointed by the way I made the fic. I guess I really have to improve my writing skills. But for now, some explanations of your comments will be applied on this chapter, and even though I got quite a lot of comments, I'm happy coz I know those suggestions could help me improve for the better. Afterall, even I'm just a beginner, I wanted to make people fond of reading fanfictions. Sorry for quite a long speech. So here's the next chapter! 

**Chapter 2**

**Alone, in their own ways**

Hi! It's me again. Can't stop thinking about what to put in the next chapter. Okay, so likewise R&R please. And enjoy the fic!

Athrun ran and immediately to buy something for him and Cagalli to eat. He headed back to the classroom, carrying some cookies and drinks.

"Cagalli? Here, it'll put something in your stomach" he offered

"Thanks- but...wait a sec-. Why is it that buying something to eat and lurking me here into the classroom are the first things that came into your mind the moment Kira brought Lacus to the clinic?" asked Cagalli confusingly

Athrun was silent for a moment and shook his head down to what he is holding.

"Ahh...err..." Athrun told in his own low-tone expression

Suddenly, Cagalli's stomach slightly grumbled, making her just smile a bit out of it.

"That's why" answered Athrun teasingly

"Very funny. Well, thanks anyway. Maybe because of the excitement due to the game, I forgot to eat breakfast" Cagalli replied jokingly

"Fine with it. Now, I want you to eat and fill that stomach of yours."

"But what about Lacus? What's her condition? Is she okay now? What??"

"Sshhh. Stop nagging about Lacus' condition and start worrying about yours. Kira's there, so stop worrying." Athrun ordered

Typically, it was an order from Athrun. Cagalli stared at him looking childish as if someone's telling her what to do. Nevertheless, Cagalli found out she couldn't do anything but to follow him. So she opened the pack of cookies and ate.

"Told you." Teased Athrun.

"Yeah, yeah you're right now. Stop lecturing me will ya?" she defended while chewing a few cookies in her mouth. And causing herself to choke out.

"Cagalli? Are you okay?" Athrun asked worryingly while patting Cagalli softly on her back.

"Yeah, ugh...uh- (_coughing)_"

"Sssshhhhh." Athrun put his fingers on Cagalli's lips trying to prevent her from talking.

"Don't speak. Try to eat well and don't talk. You'll just cough everything out." _'I wouldn't want my princess' condition got into any worst'_

"Athrun?" she asked, trying to clear her voice and recovering it from stupid choke and cough.

Athrun suddenly break up and woke up from his slight trance. He nodded and reached out for the drink and handled it into _his princess' _hands.

Cagalli took the drink and sip some to completely clear her voice.

"Thanks Athrun."

"Don't mention it. I wonder how Kira is going."

"Makes me think too. Oh, Athrun I just wanna ask you something..."

"What it is, go ahead"

"Ummm, I was just wondering why your game's scheduled to early. I mean, Isn't 6:00 in the morning's too early for a big game?"

Athrun stopped on eating for a while

"Well?"

"Well, yes I can say it's too early. But I gotta tell you something..."

"What?"

"Kira and I lied to you and Lacus... about telling the game's schedule. We adjusted it an hour, coz were somehow quite nervous about the game and we just wondered, maybe if you two were there before the game, you could somehow lessen our nervousness. I hope it's okay with you and sorry for lying"

"Oh, so now I see. So you mean your game's scheduled time is 7:00?"

"Yes. And they say it's scheduled early because they're expecting the game to be a crowd-breaker. You know, it'll wake everyone up and not to mention the other games lined up for Kira, me and the other players. The committee's also concerned about every student's schedule. And sorry again"

"That's okay. Afterall, to tell you honestly, I'm really excited about the game, so I slightly somehow pressured myself and I affected Lacus' too. Now she's there in the clinic unconscious... And it's my entire fault" Cagalli blamed herself in down head

"No, it's not your fault. In reality, you didn't want that to happen... no one did. So stop blaming yourself. As I have told you, Lacus will be fine and don't worry much, Kira's there"

Athrun explained trying to wash away Cagalli's blame to herself and trying to convince her that she has nothing to do to want happen. _After all, his princess' never intended something like that to happen._

Meanwhile.......

Lacus was laid down on a clinic bed and Kira's right beside her; still, their hands are clasped together, tightly. Her fingers slightly move and Kira alertly watched _his angel_ while she's trying to recover.

"Uhhmm..." She moaned

"Lacus, Lacus?"

Again, Lacus tried to open her eyes. At this time, she was able to do it successfully and she clasped Kira's hand tighter.

"Kira? What happened? And were in the world am I?"

"Lacus. Wait a minute, is there anything you want or? Are you okay now?"

"N- No. I don't want anything and I'm certainly fine"

"Are you sure?" Kira replied sounded worrier than his first lines

"Y- Yes. Why sound so worry? I just got unconscious that's all. Maybe a little lack of sleep, I think." Lacus reasoned with a cheerful smile like usual.

"Me?" Kira asked with a gulp "Worrying? - NO. And referring on your answer maybe you should get more rest, don't you think so?"

"More rest??? Kira, that would just make me feel a lot worst. After all, with this lined up following games for me and Cagalli and also yours and Athrun's, I cannot just stay here for this day and rest!"

"I knew you would say that. You're acting more like Cagalli now."

"Not so confusing, she's my bestfriend afterall."

"No wonder, coz you're adopting some of her characteristics as well"

"I guess. It's not that too bad if you ask me- OH!" she gasped

"What? Is there any problem?"

"What about your game?"

"Oh that, it was canceled. And if you wanted to know why, they say it's because of the weather."

"Oh, okay. That's quite sad to hear but, we cannot do anything with it, nature's nature. But Kira, can you do me favor?"

"Sure." _'Anything for my angel'_

"Can you just accompany me to our coach?"

"Why? You're suppose to be resting, remember?" reminded Kira

"Resting? Kira I'm fine. Please..."

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you. But coach in what?"

"In badminton. I'm listed to play this afternoon and I wanted to have some warm-up before the game starts. As far as I know there were-" before she's done talking, Kira broke up his words

"Lacus!"

"What???" Lacus exclaimed

"You're not allowed to play. You could loose your consciousness again or something."

"Kira, I'll be fine. I know what my limitations are and I'm just quite exhausted this morning, a little stress a very small amount lack of sleep. Nothing more matters than that." The girl explained

The two just agreed, somehow, Lacus convinced Kira that everything is fine with her now.

"Okay you win." Kira agreed expressing a little, his tone of defeat

"Shall we go now?"

"Sure. But are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nope. Lacus is ready to go. Ummm, Kira can ask you something before we leave?"

"Sure. About what?"

"About Athrun"

"What about him?"

"Well, I certainly notice some changes in his attitude these days. He's been acting coldly lately, you know. I know he is not that type of person who would tell everyone how he feels; he is also not quite interested when it comes to love relationship, but... I've known him as a very cheerful and friendly person... but now, he's been acting, not like himself"

Kira turned silent for a while, thinking of what to answer

"Kira? So, what do you think?"

"Ummm, well, I've somehow noticed these changes myself. I never got a chance to ask him why he's been acting that way. But I'll try to find out why"

"Do you think something's wrong? Or maybe he just has a problem."

"Sorry, but... I don't have any idea. Maybe, but let's ensure things when we talk to him"

"Okay." _'I hope these changes will not affect his feelings for Cagalli. He's a person who's not quite interested in love, but when it comes to Cagalli, his world seems full of happiness. I do hope I would not change anything' _

As the two were walking from the clinic to the indoor court, they remained silent as they reach the indoor gymnasium.

Lacus ran to her coach

"Hi coach!" greeted Lacus cheerfully

"Oh, Lacus! You were quite early this morning"

"Yeah. Umm, coach; I wonder what the time for my scheduled game for this day is."

"Hmmm, wait, Lacus, lacus... Oh! Here it is. You're scheduled at around 2:00, after lunch."

"Oh, I see."

"So, I guess you'll have enough time to practice then, ey Lacus?" Kira asked. He remained quiet since they got there, so when he spoke, he gave Lacus' coach quite a surprise

"Oh! I didn't notice you have someone with you" the coach explained

"Ah, sorry coach, I forgot to tell you. _Eheeehem_, coach, this is Kira."

Lacus introduced Kira to her coach

"Hello ma'am. Sorry if I gave you a slight freight" Kira apologized with a smile

"That's quite alright. And... Kira?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Kira, Kira Yamato. I'm not commonly going in this side of the school, well, sometimes, when I'm waiting for Lacus and Cagalli." The boy explained respectfully

"Kir- Kira Yamato? You mean you're the boy in junior high? I know I'm familiar with the sound of your name. Wait, if I were correct, your one of the most popular guys here in the campus and also a MVP player every year. You certainly have some guts to have such titles. Sometimes, I hear your name being talked about some of me trainees here. Pleased to meet such a young man." The coach greeted, offering her hand to shake with

Kira reached out his hand and shake it with the coach. Lacus gave u a smile on this meeting

"Pleased to meet you too ma'am. And you gave me a shocking introduction somehow. I'm not that good" Kira commented, showing his shyness

"Oh, come on Kira. Don't try to cover yourself up. You're too popular here in campus to do that." Lacus teased

"Lacus. You're acting more like Cagalli now"

"Cagalli? You mean... you know Cagalli Yula Attha?" the coached asked

Lacus tried to answer the question this time

"Oah, sorry coach, I also forgot to tell you. If you wouldn't mind asking, Cagalli happens to be Kira's twin sister." The girl explained

"Really? Well, you certainly have some similarities"

Kira blushed slightly while Lacus grabbed his arm and head on walking

"Well coach, if you don't mind, we would be going now"

"Oh, okay. Just be here at exactly 2:00 okay?"

"Yes coach!"

"Bye ma'am and nice meeting you!" waved Kira while pulling Lacus' hand this time

They both stopped when they reached the first room near their classroom.

"Now what to do?" asked Kira

"Why don't we stay inside the classroom for a while?"

"Okay. You want something to eat? I'll go get some" Then Kira rushed off while Lacus was trying to say something

"Kira- wait! Huh, he's gone. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets back. He would probably be mad if I run and chase him. He'll scold me over and over again"

Then Lacus heard some people talking inside the classroom, sounds like Cagalli and Athrun

"Is that Cagalli's and Athrun's voices? I didn't know they were here."

Lacus headed for the door and opened it and found Cagalli and Athrun sharing funny stories while laughing inside the classroom

In anywayz, when Cagalli and Athrun saw Lacus, they suddenly became quiet and then Cagalli stood up and ran unto Lacus, embracing her friendlily.

"Lacus! You okay now? Is, is there anything more wrong?" Cagalli asked her bestfriend worryingly

Athrun on the other hand, stood up to calm Cagalli down again. This time, Lacus noticed that Athrun was back in his normal self again. Now, he's improving, his cold face for love, somehow fades away bit by bit.

"Cagalli, I'm okay now. Stop worrying. I see you two were having a good time together, I am I right?" Lacus asked politely

Cagalli stopped blabbering for a while and she and Athrun blushed. They look so cute when they're acting like that. 

"Ahh, err, ye- yes. Well, we've been sharing funny stories lately." Explained Athrun

"Then why did you stop? Come on, don't be shy. Admit it; you're having a good time when you're together, right?" Lacus asked while looking and trying to observe her friends' reactions

The two just nodded at her and Lacus expressed her gladness and gave them a smile

"You know, it feels good when I know that you're having fun together. At least you know whom to talk to when you're feeling down" she agreed

"I couldn't agree more" Cagalli replied

"Same here" smiled Athrun

Then Kira entered the room seeing his 3 friends gathering together; Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus.

"Kira!" the three called his name all at the same time, while Kira, smiled and joined them, carrying some snack he bought

lacusdestiny- Well, that's all for the second chapter. As usual it's incomplete and again I want to here some comments and suggestions if there are any. And if you have questions regarding the fic, just email me, ok. And again, please be good, coz I'm just new in this. But I'll try to improve so I would not disappoint other readers again. I'll try working on the next chapter. R&R and thanks! 


	3. Why so forgetful?

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

Hi! I hope you've read the last 2 chapters I made, and hope you liked it somehow. So, I decide to update again with the next chappy. So here goes chapter 3! Ü

**CHAPTER 3**

**Why so forgetful?**

The four talked and exchange different stories to each other in the classroom. They are contented in their friendship levels. And also, they are very happy every time they are all together, guess that's one of what real friends can do.

Yet, as I have said, while telling stories, joking, yet really there having fun, the four did not notice the time.

"I hope we'll always stay as happy as this" started Cagalli, while recovering from total laugh-madness

"That's one thing I hope for in the world" agreed Athrun

"Surely we'll be able to maintain this, right?" insisted Kira

"Of course. As long as we're together, things like this is possible" replied Lacus

They all agreed of what everyone said, until...

"Wait a sec- Lacus are you sure you're completely fine?" Cagalli started asking her again

"Speaking of sec-, what time is it?" Kira asked

Athrun, wearing his sports watch, looked at it to know the time...

"Time, umm... it's quarter to ten, why?' he asked

"Whhhaaaat??? You mean, we've been spending our time here those past few hours?" Cagalli asked them

"What do you think? Isn't it quite obvious Cagalli?" Kira replied teasingly

"Very funny, bro, it made me laugh to the tip of my guts" Cagalli answered, sounding like she was insulted and somehow ready to start an argue

But, before any argument starts, Lacus make her move

"Oops! No argue this time. Kira, try not to tease Cagalli will ya? And Cagalli, try to control your temper, okay? If you two would do things like that, you will be used in having any kind of argument, either big or small, everyday of your lives" Lacus insisted

The two listened to Lacus and stop the nearing fight

"I guess we have our own speaker then, ey Kira, Cagalli?" Athrun said

The two nodded at him, looking at Lacus at the same time

"What do you probably mean by that?" Lacus asked, sounding like a child

"Oh, just-"But before Athrun could speak, Kira inserted himself in their talk

"OH, nothing, nothing important. It's just a nonsense, that's all, hehehe" saved Kira

Athrun and Cagalli slightly raised an eyebrow for the two. And then Cagalli started to talk to Athrun

"Yeah, don't mind it Lacus. And Athrun, I thought you two don't want any argument to happen, but this talk, seems it's gonna end in an argument if ever you don't stop it right now" Cagalli, agreed on Kira's way of preventing the argue

"Okay, ok. Now, Kira, why were you asking the time? I never knew you were time conscious" Athrun asked

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I was just trying to watch the time; coz Lacus has a game at around 2:00 after lunch"

"Oh, yes! I remember. I almost forgot that" Lacus agreed cheerfully

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other and smiled

"Why are you two smiling?" Kira asked confusingly

"Nothing" the two answered perfectly, at the same exact time

"OH! It's already 10:30. You guys wanna go watch the games?" Athrun said, as he reminded the time

"Game? What game?" Cagalli replied

"I remember I read something in the bulletin this morning that there will be a big game in..."

"In what???"

Then Kira and Athrun looked at each other, both looking quite panicked and they both said...

"SOC- SOCCER!!!!" Kira and Athrun slightly shouted

"WHHAAAT???" Lacus and Cagalli replied with a shock. Their eyes slightly turned big and the four of them somehow became silent and quite quiet.

"Wah, what do we do now?!" Kira asked while panicking

"Kira! There's no time for you and Athrun to waste your times thinking!" Cagalli shouted

"But, but what if we're late! What are we going to do???" the blue-haired guy raised a tone

"What are we waiting for, come on!!" Kira insisted. He pulled Lacus while Athrun ran pulling Cagalli's hand.

"Heeyy!! Are we included??!!!" Lacus squealed

"Yeah!! We're not gonna play like you guys are!!! ATHRUN!!!" Cagalli insisted

"Ahh, err, BUT WE NEED YOU GUYS THERE!!!!" Athrun responded

"Why???" the blonde girl kept insisting while Lacus just ran with Kira leaving Cagalli and Athrun behind

"Err, coz WE NEED YOU AND LACUS...... I need you" his voice was lowered a bit and he and Cagalli slowly stopped running

Cagalli slightly coughed a bit

"I need you... Cagalli, I will never be able to play perfectly if you're not there..."

"Athrun......"

"If I will not see your face..."

For the first time, Cagalli heard Athrun sounding so soft and calmed when something big, like a big game is going.

'_He sounds so sincere. What is this I'm feeling? What is this?'_

"Athrun....." She held Athrun's hand and started to run again

"Cagalli?"

"Will I let myself not to watch every game you play? Hn... that... will never be possible" Cagalli told Athrun with a smile

"Cagalli..."

And they arrived at the locker room, seeing Kira already dressed and Lacus putting her hanky on Kira's upper right arm. The two looked at Athrun and Cagalli as they arrived at the room. There was no one else in the room except the four of them, again.

"Kira! Good, you're already dressed" Cagalli greeted while patting and she headed to Athrun's locker and opened the lock

"Cagalli, how did you know Athrun's lock combination?" Kira asked

"He told me"

"Why?" insisted Lacus

"He just told me"

As she was able to open the locker, she pulled Athrun's soccer uniform and headed towards Athrun

"Here, put these on, and hurry"

Athrun reached for the uniform and put it on. Eventually, he put the clothes on the opposite side which made Kira, Lacus and Cagalli laugh a bit.

"Hehe, people only. But... I can't- take this, shirt off, I can't-"

"Let me help... a, a, a! That's the wrong way! Put your hands up, Athrun! Don't act childish!"

"I'm not!"

"You two are acting childish" Kira said while Lacus in looking for his watch in his locker

"Kira it's already quarter to 11:00! Athrun try to remember the real game schedule" Lacus said, by the moment she knew what time it was

Athrun on the other hand, was able to wear the uniform correctly with the help of Cagalli. And at that time, Cagalli was tying her own shoelaces coz it got untied when they're running

"Uh, wait... I just remember 10:30... but, 11, 11... right! 10:30 was the advanced time schedule, but the players should be in the oval at exactly 11:00 or in advance"

"Good, we can still manage to get in the game" Kira said joyfully

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" Cagalli and Athrun rushed outside and run up to the oval, but Kira and Lacus were NOW left behind. Kira walked a bit slow than usual and Lacus easily noticed it

"Kira? Is there any problem?" the pink-haired girl asked

"Nothing. Lacus, I just wanna ask, why did you put your hanky on my wound. It would get dirty, or...-" but before he could finish...

"Don't mind it. It's a good thing something's there to stop the bleeding. Why didn't you tell me that you have such wound?? It's a good thing I noticed it earlier"

"I... I just don't want you guys to worry... I don't want YOU to worry"

"Shush! Kira, I can say that's mere foolishness. And don't tell me that I'm acting like Cagalli! Next time, tell me everything, okay?"

"Why?" he asked confusingly

"Why not? And eventually, why are you worried that I'll get worried?" she slightly returned the question

"I just don't want you worrying or something... and just don't ask why, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

"Shall we go?"

"Sure. Watch your wound; it might be hit or something"

lacus-destiny: hello! Oh, and this is the 3rd one, hope you guys are enjoying it. Sorry if ever you will find some error or something. And I know, it's incomplete, again! Again, if you have some comments, suggestions etc., tell me, okay? But hope you like how the fanfic continues. So... likewise R&R! I'll try to update soon! Ü


	4. The soccer madness

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

Hi! Sorry if I took a while before I could update. Hehe. Just finish my exam. Ü And also, I quite figure out how to continue the story. So here's the 4th chappy. Don't worry, hopefully this story would finish at the 5th chap. I know you guys are getting a bit bored. Well, me too. Well, let's just finish the story shall we? Okay so... Here it goes!! R&R!

**CHAPTER 4**

**The soccer madness**

Okay so... Athrun and Kira went on together on the field to join the other team members, while Lacus and Cagalli searched for a couple of seats at the benches lent for the audiences in the soccer games and other games held in the field. The girls spotted some vacant seats but unfortunately, they were quite near the cheerers of the opponents' team. But they didn't mind it although. What's important is they could watch the game.

Okay, to the game... CHAAARRRGGGGEEE!!!! Hehehe. (",)

"Okay guys listen; this is one of the most important games we need to win this intramurals that were having. We need to obtain 3 wins before we could enter the championship. Okay?" their team captain announced, convincing them to increase their strengths because every game their going to fight is important.

And so, the captain assigned the certain places for such persons/players.

(Note: I'm not very familiar with the positions in the soccer game, but I play soccer, so I'm sorry but I won't be able to specify clearly what position is assigned to either Athrun or Kira)

"Okay, Athrun, Kira, can I talk to you two for a sec?" the captain asked the two

"Yes captain!" the two answered

They followed their captain and listened to him carefully,

"Listen, to tell you honestly and I believe our teammates think the same, you two are our aces in this game. Your incredible combination and terrific tactics on games led us to have an opportunity to fight in this intramurals and have our own team title. I believe this is truly a great honor and it is not easy to be included in intramurals game. And we all trust in each member and especially you two. I just wanna say good luck. Play as the same, whoever or whatever your inspirations are, let them be your guide to success." Their captain smiled cheerfully at them, trying to wipe or even just lessen the tense the two were feeling.

So Athrun, Kira and the captain joined the other team members for the last seconds left and put their hands together on the center and raised them up at each at the same time.

And the game began

Athrun was assigned to be the representative of their team for the first kick or the so called sign to start the game (like jumpball in basketball)

Athrun was able to kick the ball hard and pass it directly to Kira and Kira handled the ball carefully in his practiced kicks and turned it to another team member and they continue the game, but yet, the competition was tough.

Getting back at the girls, Cagalli and Lacus watched the game carefully and at the same time, praying for Athrun and Kira, very deeply. But yet, we all know that Athrun and Kira are superbly famous and very popular, actually, there are girls that launched fan clubs for both of them and those girls are also watching the game. Shouting and screaming, cheering for their crushes.

But... Cagalli got a bit irritated by the noise the girls were making

"Why don't they just all shut their mouths and pay attention to the game??? I don't know why, but it irritates me!!! 'Go, Athrun, go Athrun...' sheesh! Their getting on my nerves!!" Cagalli mumbled to which only Lacus could hear.

Lacus on the other hand smiled and slightly chuckled in bit laughter because of Cagalli's attitude.

'_Sheesh. She's just covering things up. Why doesn't she just tell me that she's jealous of those girls who were cheering for the guy she actually love the most in the world?_ _There are just things only certain people could explain in the world today Ü'_

"Lacus?" Cagalli shook her a bit and woke her in her daylight trance. "Are you paying attention to the game? Kira just score one didn't you see?"

Lacus hurriedly focus her attention on the game and she saw Kira looking at her and holding her tied hanky on his upper right arm.

'_This is what made me play extremely good. This hanky which is tied on my arm, serves as my guide and reminds me and makes me think that this thing is your arm wrapped around mine... and as I look on your face, you gave me the strength... because you're my inspiration... you're my angel' _thought Kira while getting ready for another set by Athrun.

And then they continued and at this time, Athrun made the score.

Cagalli heard a louder scream from the girls and she just tried to ignore it

Lacus saw the irritation on the friend's face "Oh come on Cagalli, don't irritate yourself. Just don't mind them, let them have their own businesses and think of how you could support our friends on the field, that is Athrun and Kira, especially Athrun" the pink-haired girl convinced her calmly

"I know that Lacus, but... very well. I'll try" she replied, trying to show Lacus that she'll calm herself down

But suddenly, in the game, one of the players in the soccer team intentionally bumped Athrun –w/c is currently the one carrying the ball- and they both stumbled in the field.

Yet, one of the cheerers in the opponents' side happens to be quite rude "Hey!!! That's cheating you blue haired dope!!!" she shouted, making some of the crowd screamed louder

The referee didn't call on any violation because there are no such proofs and decided to continue the game.

Meanwhile, Kira approached Athrun "it's okay bud, just let them..." Kira reached out his hand to help Athrun stand but then

"Ahh!" Athrun raised his voice in pain

"Why?" Kira asked and Athrun held his right foot and they both saw a bit blood and Athrun's face was truly in quite pain

At this time, the game was half starting but Kira sent a signal to their coach and there was a sudden time-out. Their captain rushed towards the two and asked what the problem is. "Kira, Athrun, what happened?" he asked

"Captain, I'm afraid I don't know" Kira answered respectfully

On the other hand, Lacus and Cagalli were wondering what was happening around the field, they were quite worry though, cause they saw that the ones that were in the middle of the crowd were Athrun and Kira. So they both decided to go see themselves and check if everything's ok. But before they could go down the field...

"What's that???? Another racket??? You're just making the time longer cause you can't admit that you don't have anything to compete with our team!!!" the girl screamed teasingly again "That blue-haired guy player of yours is really trying to catch everyone's attention, isn't he?? Maybe, he's doing that because people don't recognize him.... How poor the boy is, huh huh huu!!!" (laughs) she added.

At this time the girls that was cheering for Athrun were about to blow in anger, but they somehow manage to control to remain their girly appearance.... But, one did not manage to control anymore.... It's just not just like her to remain girly or anything... she just wanted to prove that wrong is always wrong....

Anyhow, Athrun just looked at the girl teasing him and tried to ignore it. He tried harder o stand but he just can't, until . . . . .

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted, sounding worried. She was heading down the stairs with Lacus

But the rude girl started up again... "Oh look his girlfriend's worried . . . . . go girl, go to your "honey"" the girl shouted teasingly and some of the crown laughed onto it.

Cagalli can't take it any longer and headed back upstairs. Athrun tried to follow her but he really can't stand, so Lacus and Kira followed Cagalli hurriedly.

(bet you can guess where Cagalli's heading)

"OH, so you're the blue-haired player's girlfriend are you?" the girl asked teasingly. But Cagalli just remained silent and glared at her

"Are you mad at me?" the girl asked confusingly

But Cagalli still remained silent and wearing her glaring eyes, until Lacus and Kira came. They called onto Cagalli but Cagalli raised her hand trying to tell the two to stay where they are.

"Hey, I know you! You're Cagalli Yula Attha! One of the volleyball and badminton players in this school. I never thought you'd like such guy as that one over there" the girl said, pointing at Athrun, who was currently being placed on a stretcher

"Why can't you speak?" the girl continued

"It's just a waist of breath if I will be talking to someone like you" Cagalli answered, sounding like she'd already had enough

"What did you say?"

"See, it's truly is a waist of breath to talk to you . . . . You can't even hear the words I say" Cagalli replied

"How dare you!!!"

"How dare you too . . . . . Insult such a person like Athrun. . . !!!"

"Ohh, so his name was- ATHRUN!!??"

"Yes. Why, didn't you know?"

"He's- he's Athrun Zala!!!"

"YES!!!!!"

Cagalli shouted. The girl remained quiet for some time and kept on thinking the insulting words she'd said before.

"Now, why can't YOU speak??" Cagalli started again

The girl ignored what Cagalli have said and continued her insulting

"I didn't know, the famous Athrun Zala, was a very weak player, Cagalli" she began again

This time, Cagalli really had enough! She went close to the girl, grabbed the neckline on her dressed and raised her up a bit

"Listen to me very, very, extremely carefully. Never, as in never again, insult, any of my friends. Got the picture?" Cagalli spoke out each word slowly and very surely for the girl to clearly hear everything she says. The girl just kept silent and a bit scared 'she's not that ordinary girl I thought she was' she thought

"Do you get what I've told you?" Cagalli spoke again like before

"Crystal clear. Now would you please let me go?" she replied. And Lacus rushed to Cagalli, who already released the girl from her hands

"Cagalli, come on, that's enough" Lacus insisted, luring Cagalli downstairs

Lacus along with Cagalli and Kira walked downstairs to go to Athrun, but then. . . .

"HEY!! Aren't you apologizing for what you did to me????" the girl started again

Then Lacus, Kira and Cagalli faced the girl exactly at the very same time speaking this only word

"NO." they spoke out this word exactly at the same time and then headed downstairs.

The girl just remained silent while the crowds were all looking at her. She felt so embarrassed that she ran out from the audience and left the unfinished game.

Meanwhile. . . . .

"She's so pathetic!" Cagalli moaned

"You should have ignored her in the first place, sis" Kira insisted, his hand where both placed inside his pocket

"Ignored her??? Kira, you know me. I couldn't just let her insult Athrun like that!!"

"Okay, okay. Enough as it is. It's all over and it already happened. Let's just hope she don't turn the tables, okay?" Lacus entered their conversation calmly

The three headed to the clinic where Athrun was. His right foot was quite injured, and was required to take a rest.

The three entered the room where Athrun is and stayed there for quite some time, until one of the players of the soccer team entered the room and called onto Kira.

"Kira, Kira!" he called

"What is it Tolle?" Kira replied

"Coach was asking if ever you could get back at the game. Afterall, your not badly injured and we're all hoping that you can still play" Tolle answered

"Of course! I'm sorry I forgot about the game. I'll be right over" Kira assumed

"Okay!" Then Tolle left the clinic and headed back at the game

"So, I guess I won't be staying here buddy" Kira told Athrun

"It's all right. Go now. I know you can finish what we've started" Athrun replied with a smile

"See you later guys" Kira then rushed off looking a bit lonely

"There's something wrong with my bro-" but before Cagalli could finish

"Kira!" Lacus shouted

Then Kira immediately stop and faced Lacus. His face was merely sad

"Wait up!" Lacus followed him with a smile

Then Kira's face turned happy again. And the two of them rushed of to the game. Kira grabbed Lacus hand to the game

Athrun saw everything that happened and he looked at Cagalli. Cagalli was quite speechless and was a bit emotionless. Athrun just chuckled in laughter and when Cagalli heard his laughs, she is some how awakening up.

"You were saying?" Athrun started teasingly

"Shut up Athrun!" Cagalli blushingly replied and slightly tapped his injured foot

"Ouch!" Athrun screamed in pain

"I'm so sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry....." Cagalli went on and on until her face was already facing Athrun's face. Athrun again put his fingers on Cagalli's lips to make her stop saying the same words over and over again

"Ssshhh. Its okay, it's okay. Don't worry" Athrun calmly explained

"Are you sure your okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit shock of your tap that's all. Don't worry"

"I'm so sorry, really. I was a little bit out of my mind; I forgot you have an injury"

"It's okay. I'm totally fine. Okay?"

"Okay"

The two then just tell stories on each other while they were the only people in the clinics (well except the nurses and other clinic staff)

Back at the game

Kira was hanging up good, but he was the only one moving. He already scored a few bits, but still the opponents are quickly approaching their score.

He was merely catching his breathe also because of his tiredness. He was extremely exhausted.

Meanwhile, Lacus was watching over him and she saw that Kira's condition is not that good anymore. She tried to calm Kira down, but Kira was too busy worrying about the score. He's still trying to build up a few more points and hopefully, He was successful.

Kira already found out how to team up wonderfully with his other teammates and with their teamwork, they won the game. The crowd went on cheering and screaming and Kira was congratulated by everyone.

With his extreme tiredness and complete exhausted body, Kira went on to Lacus, who hurriedly went down the field to greet his friend for their victory.

Lacus was running towards Kira and she hugged Kira tightly and cheerfully.

"You won! You won! You were great Kira! You're excellent!" Lacus cheered gratefully while Kira was hugging her back in happiness

Then they faced each other and their face was almost near. Lacus smiled beautifully on Kira and he also smiled back. But before Kira could speak a word, he lost his consciousness and fell directly into Lacus' arms.

"Kira! Kira!" Lacus worriedly asked while trying to wake Kira up.

She caressed her hand onto Kira's cheeks and called on his name over and over again. But Kira was completely tired and was brought to the clinic

Went Kira was placed on his bed, Athrun and Cagalli saw him too.

"Kira?" Cagalli thought

Athrun slightly stood up for him to be able to see who the new patient was, and...

"Yap! That is Kira" He calmly told Cagalli

Kira was already laid down on the bed and Lacus was there, right there beside him. She kept on caressing his face until, Kira's eyes slowly opened.

"Kira? Kira?" Lacus slowly spoke to him

"La – Lacus" he replied. Lacus reached out for his hand and Kira knew that Lacus was there

He was then able to open his eyes completely and he saw Lacus' face.

"Lacus. What happened?" He asked

"You fainted. And now, you too were brought here in the clinic. Are you feeling well now?"

"Yeah" he replied while slightly laughing

"Why? What's so funny?" Lacus asked in a smile

"Nothing. It's just that, this morning you were the one who was in my condition right now. Pretty funny, ei?" Kira answered

"Ha ha ha. Very funny mister Yamato. You were forcing yourself too much on this day"

"Nah. That was just probably a bit of tiredness. But I'm fine"

"Whatever Kira. Now, I want you to take some rest okay? I'll go to Cagalli and we'll juts get some lunches for you and Athrun. Is that okay with you?"

"I can stand. I want to go with you"

"Don't be so childish. Just stay there and rest okay. Oh! I almost forgot. I have my game scheduled this afternoon. What time was that? Ummm" Lacus thought

"2:00 in the afternoon after lunch. Gee you sure you're okay to play now?" Kira answered

"Of course I'm sure. Okay, take your rest mister. We'll be right back"

"Lacus"

"Yeah?"

". . . . . . . . "

"Kira is there something you wanna say?"

"Nothing. Don't worry I'll take my rest, Miss Clyne. I wanted to see you game this afternoon. Is it okay with you?"

"That's terrific! You need to take your rest for you to be able to watch me and Cagalli play"

"I know that"

And Lacus went on Cagalli and Athrun. Athrun was asleep that time and Cagalli and Lacus left the clinic to buy some food.

As they were walking along the way to the cafeteria...

"Cagalli?" Lacus started

"Ya?" she replied

"Are you worried about Athrun?"

"Of course. Why? Anyways, are you worried about Kira?"

"Naturally. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him and also to Athrun"

"Same goes for me" answered Cagalli

"Guess were both worried about them" Lacus said

"Yeah. Wonder if they think the same about us" Cagalli ended

And they both entered the cafeteria to get some food

Lacusdestiny: So that was the 4th chapter. Really, some things are weird when it comes to the thing they call 'love', or was it? Well, certainly you don't know what things you could to for the person you love. Well, that's all. Hope you like it. I'll try to update soon. Again, R&R and thanks! Ü ciao!


	5. Badminton

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

Lacus-destiny: I really don't know where to start. But anyways, I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating. I admit, something did entered my mind that why don't I just delete this story. But I guess I don't have to. As a matter of fact, it's my first fanfic, so it's not so good for me to just trash it. (Sorry for the term) Anyways, I'm really sorry for those readers who are reading this, because I really took so long time to update. Don't worry; I'll try my best to make this fic better. If I'm not mistaken, I noticed that there is a story that is almost the same title as this fic of mine. But never mind, I'm kinda finding the time to read it, it sounds good, don't you think. Anyway, making you wait long for this chappy is enough, and giving a long opening statement is too much. So here's the 5th chappy!

**Chapter 5: Badminton**

After they got the foods they needed for the 4 of them, Cagalli and Lacus headed straight back to the clinic. As they were walking, Lacus is singing

"Come notice me…

And take my hand…

Why are we…

Strangers when….

Lacus kept singing while Cagalli's humbly listening to her sweet voice

"Our love is strong…

Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby…

"What's the next line? Ummmmmmm….." Lacus thought while humming the tune of the song for her to remember the next lyrics

"Everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face

It's haunting me

I guess I need you baby…"

Cagalli then continues making Lacus stop walking

"Huh? Do I sing badly?" Cagalli then stopped singing and asked Lacus, who was currently staring at her which made her cheeks red

". . . . Cagalli." Lacus uttered

"Men, I'm so embarrassed…" Cagalli then stated

"NO! Don't feel embarrassed. You sing greatly. I didn't know. You actually know that song also?" Lacus then continued walking while talking to Cagalli

"Yap. I kinda find that song beautiful. The lyrics and the melody blend so wonderfully. Don't you think so?" Cagalli then wonders

"I agree. That's one of the song's qualities I like most." Lacus then agrees

They soon arrived at the clinic seeing Athrun and Kira outside the clinic doors. Seeing the two outside, instead of inside, Cagalli and Lacus kinda got worried and rushed towards the two.

"And what the heck do you think you two are doing standing here outside? Don't you think you're supposed to be lying on those beds laid for the two of you?" Cagalli questioned a bit angrily

"I feel better… I think I don't need to lay my head down that pillow if I'm already feeling well, right?" Athrun then reasoned

"Athrun's right, Cagalli. We're both feeling fine now. Besides, we won't be able to do anything if we're just gonna lay and rest" Kira then followed

"Reason, reasons that's all you two do. Is as if you're fine, it's as if you're okay. . . . BUT WHAT IF YOU'RE NOT?" Cagalli soon shouted

"Calm down Cagalli. Look, I can stand by myself now. A little help of this bandage I'll feel as normal as if no injury got me. Hehehehe" Athrun soon calmed her down

Lacus then approached the three and talked to them

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Athrun, Kira?"

"I feel as good as ever" Kira then answered with a very cheerful smile while Athrun nodded with a smile and then grabbed onto Cagalli's wrist and started walking

"Hey!" Cagalli reacted

"I heard you talking before you left us inside the clinic. You said you're going to get some lunches for us. So we're heading for the picnic ground to eat those stuffs you got for us" Athrun then explained

"Why in the picnic grounds?" Cagalli asked

"Nothing. I just like there. Besides, the cafeteria sure is full by this time now. It's better to eat outside the picnic grounds, it's not that crowded" Athrun then finishes

"Kira…" Lacus started

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda having the feeling that you're still not that okay…"

"NO! NO! I'm perfectly fine. Worried?"

"A little. I'm just kinda concern, because maybe you'll-" But before Lacus could finish…

Kira took Lacus hand and placed it on his left chest. Lacus then blushed for Kira's sudden action

"Kira-" Lacus tried to start again but Kira shook his head down, looking at Lacus hand on top of his chest

"Can you feel my heartbeat, Lacus?" Kira then asked

". . . Ye. . Yes. ." Lacus answered with a confused tune and look

"Very well. As long as you feel that heart beating, always keep in mind that I'm fine. I never wanted you to worry so much. Okay?" Kira then assumed

"Okay. I understand." Lacus then agreed.

Kira then took Lacus' hand and walked. They were heading to the picnic grounds also

The four of them ate their lunches happily. Until it was already quarter to 1 and Cagalli started to talk

"Seriously, time really flies" Cagalli started

"Speaking of time, just to remind you Lacus, you have a game, right?" Kira then followed

"That is correct. It's 2:00 this afternoon. I'm kinda nervous, actually." Lacus replied

"Nervous? You? You're one of the best players in the team. What's to be nervous for?" Cagalli then questioned

"I wasn't able to practice about a week, Cagalli. And those days, I was resting. That became a big change for me and my body" Lacus reasoned

"She's right. We'll never know, maybe in the middle of the game she'll just collapse just like what happened to her this morning" Athrun agreed

"ATHRUN!" Kira suddenly shouted

Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun became quiet and shocked for Kira's action

"What's the matter bro?" Cagalli asked

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to remember what happened to Lacus this morning." Kira quickly apologized and explained his action

Lacus then blushes

"I understand. Sorry." Athrun then followed

"That's okay Athrun. Anyway, do we have another game today?" Kira asked

"Ummm, No. So, it means that, we can watch Cagalli and Lacus' games this afternoon" Athrun replied with a cheerful smile

"That's wonderful!" Lacus assumed

"I agree. It'll better if we'll see the faces of you two watching us. Repayment for us, being your audiences, you must be our audiences too" Cagalli then followed her statement with a condition

"You don't have to tell us that" Kira then followed

As time passes by, it's already quarter to 2 in the afternoon and the four of them headed to the badminton court

"Oh there you are" Lacus' and Cagalli's coach started

"Ah, good afternoon coach!" Cagalli and Lacus greeted

"Thank goodness you two are here already. I-" But before their coach could continue, she seems to see Athrun and Kira

"I didn't know you will be bringing some guys with you girls. It's nice to see you again Mr. Yamato" she greeted

"I'm pleased to see you again Ma'am. Please, Kira is plainly fine for me." Kira answered respectfully

"Very well then. Kira. And you might be…" She then sees Athrun

"OH! That's Athrun coach. Athrun Zala." Cagalli introduced

"Pardon me, but did you say Athrun Zala?" she assumed

"Yes ma'am. My name is Athrun Zala. I'm very glad to meet you" Athrun greeted respectfully

"So you're Athrun Zala. I heard a lot about you too also. Are you two friends then?" she then asked, pointing at Athrun and Kira

"Yes ma'am." They both answered

"Hey! You girls never told me your boyfriends were two of the most popular guys here at school!" the coach then turned to face Cagalli and Lacus

"No! No! You're thinking it wrongly!" Cagalli panicked

"Excuse me coach, but, they're not our boyfriends. You see, the two of them are our bestfriends not boyfriends" Lacus the assumed

Athrun and Kira just kept quiet but the both of them did blush. Meanwhile, the audiences for the badminton games started to enter and court. Most of them were girls who seem to see Athrun and Kira and started screaming (some of them), some started to gossip

"Okay, okay. I understand now. Anyhow, you two must get your badminton clothes on. Lacus, your game is first. It's 2:00 in the afternoon and we're kinda late. So start getting dressed" she ordered

"Yes coach!" Lacus and Cagalli answered

"As for you two gentlemen, it seems like your admirers started to get really jiggy for seeing your faces. Say what, you guys know how to play badminton?" she asked

"A little. Lacus taught me a few about that sport while she was just starting her varsity days..." Kira answered

"Me too. Cagalli also taught me some rules and tricks" Athrun followed

"In that case…" The coach then looked at Athrun and Kira's clothes

"Huh?" Kira wondered

"You boys seemed to be in good shape. You're in proper attire too. Why don't you guys go play badminton also, instead of just joining the audiences and watching" the coach suggested

This made Kira and Athrun think. They were wondering… if this is a competition, then why would the coach let non-varsities play.

"So, what do you say boys?" she again asked

"Um… can I ask a question ma'am…?" Athrun replied

"Yes?"

"This happens to be a competition. Then, why are you letting non-varsities like us to play?" Athrun followed

"That's correct ma'am. Also, if we're the one to play, I might say that you don't have to expect victory at ease…" Kira assumed

"I understand your wonderings boys, but it happens that the competition is a double play. Our school isn't the one to organize the badminton games actually. And we've been told about this just this morning. That's why; I've been looking for a pair of guys to play double with Cagalli and Lacus. Until you two came." She then explained

"But what about winning? If non-trained beginners like us are the one to play, we can't assure that we'll win…" Kira reasoned

"That doesn't matter. What's important is that there are representatives for our school. Besides, I don't train girls like Cagalli and Lacus for nothing. You can expect their great performances" she followed

"We're ready…" Cagalli soon arrived with Lacus. They were both wearing sport skirts and plain shirts. Cagalli put a yellow spaghetti strapped blouse on her shirt to make it look better. Lacus wore a pink one

As the two approaches, Kira and Athrun were both speechless

'_Wonderful…' _Kira thought

'_No comment…' _Athrun wandered

"So, who's my opponent?" Cagalli stated

"How about mine coach?" Lacus followed

"Hang on girls. There happened to be a change of game. You two are playing double" the coach replied

"Double? You mean the two of us playing together? That's great!" Cagalli quickly reacted

"No girls. You're not playing with each other. Instead, you'll be playing with them…" the coach then looked at Kira and Athrun

"Kira and Athrun?" Lacus thought

"These guys?" Cagalli assumed

"Yes and no 'buts'. You four seem to know each other well. Okay, the first to play is Lacus and Kira…" she continued

"What?" Kira suddenly uttered

Then the coach handles the two their badminton rackets and accompanied them to the playing court

"We're so late already. No time to warm up. Good luck to the both of you…" the coach then joins the committee and stated the names of her players

(I know, it's kinda weird and awkwardly strange, but please try to cope on things. Thanks!)

As Kira and Lacus go to their positions, most of the girls screamed in seeing Kira while the others gossip because of Lacus' presence

"Look at that. He's playing with Lacus..." A girl whispered

"Yeah. That pink-haired girl seems to have luck. This morning she was taken care by Kira, now she's actually given a chance to play with him? How pathetic!" A girl answered

Lacus just shook her head down hearing the gossips about her. Meanwhile, Kira happens to see the last girl who uttered her jealousy

"Um, excuse me…" Kira started at the girl

"Y…Yes K… Kira?" she shyly replied

"I was just wondering maybe you wanted to share me your stories about my girlfriend Lacus…" Kira answered

The girls got shocked and also Lacus. She's not expecting Kira to state such thing…

"G… girl… girlfriend?" she replied

"Yes. Anything wrong with that?" Kira answered

"No. Nothing." She then slowly shook her head down in embarrassment

"Is that true?" a girl then mumbled to her seatmate

"Kira is Lacus' boyfriend?" Another girl questioned

"Maybe you girls want to join us, perhaps?" Kira soon answered them

Then, the girls who are gossiping soon stops and concentrated on watching the game

Kira then joins Lacus for the game

"What in the world did come into your mind and tells those girls that I'm your girlfriend?" Lacus started

"Nothing…" Kira then smiles and got ready for the coin toss

"That's shocking…" Athrun uttered

"Heh. Kira sure love surprises, do he?" Cagalli replied

Then the game starts. Even though Kira's fan club found out about Kira's revelation, they still remained the same and admire Kira mostly in the world. They kept on screaming and cheering for him and also for Lacus at the same time.

Meanwhile, a girl with dark maroon hair entered the court. She replaced the current girl who was competing with Kira and Lacus. Her partner happens to be Eugene Kinomoto (OC) and everyone was quite shocked for her sudden appearance

The game again continues and the score was 10 (K & L) and 11

(E & )

The girl seems to have all the confident in the world with her smiles and daring exhibition

"Her appearance sure is trouble…. as always…" Cagalli uttered

"Pardon me Cagalli?" Athrun followed

"My goodness… do I whisper too loud?" Cagalli suddenly exclaimed

"No. I just thought you we're talking to me…" Athrun quickly replied

"Forget about it. I'm just judging presence in the game. She sure is not an apple in my eyes…" Cagalli answered

"Then, what is she in your eyes?" Athrun assumed

"A jackfruit…" Cagalli teasingly replied

"(laughs) (then Athrun smiled) A jackfruit ei? Very funny Cagalli… You sure see her like that?"

"Ya. Whenever, wherever, however I see her, I just can't find in myself to consider her having a good image. For me, she always looks so daring and much exaggerated person. She seems to think that she has everything in the world… Huh! Not to mention the fact that she actually likes my brother! Grrrr….. Only seeing her face, I don't think I will have a good dream for a week…." Cagalli finally ended

"So… you seem to see her like that. In any instance, to make things short, you hate her…" Athrun assumed

"Not really. But, what can I do? Every person has a different seeing for different people. It's not my fault if I don't like her, is it? Besides, I can consider her my week long nightmare…" Cagalli answered

"But she seems to be one of Kira's close friends, right?"

"She happens to be. You should have been in our house when she did something very temper-rising…" Cagalli stated

"What happened?"

"Well you see it was our group study at that time... You were in Tolle's group, that's why you're not with us…"

"I remember that time… so, what did happen then?"

"We are having the group study at home; While Kira was trying to get some drinks for us, followed him. They were alone in the kitchen when she then grabbed one of the glasses of juice. After that, she pretended that she feels _dizzy_ and acted like she was loosing her consciousness….."

"Maybe she's really not feeling well at that time…" Athrun concluded

"That's not true! If she's not feeling well, than why attend the group study instead of resting at home?" Cagalli reasoned

"You're right… sorry… so what happened next?"

"Listen first! Questions later!..." Cagalli explained

'_She really acts so normal in front of me… I'm happy by the way she talks to me… I'm happy because, my princess is somehow open to me at least…'_

"Hey Athrun! Hello? Still with me?" Cagalli anguish wave her hands in front of Athrun's face

"Yes of course… so what happened again?"

"Huh! Anyway, when she acted like she was falling, all Kira could do is tried to catch her… When she fell on Kira, Kira carried her onto the couch where we are currently studying. I asked Kira what happened then he told me that she got unconscious. After that, Lacus kindly took the ice bag onto her forehead to somehow give her some relief. Then you know what she did!" Cagalli angrily continued while she never notice that she was too carried by her emotions her face was so near to Athrun's

"Wha… what happened?" Athrun insisted while trying to keep Cagalli calm

"She suddenly woke up and said _'I'm just fine. You don't have to act friendly to me! I know you're just acting nice to me so that Kira would notice your kindness. Oh sure…'_ blah blah blah…. And all her dramatic words came out of her enormous mouth!" Cagalli soon shouted

"Calm down Cagalli…" Athrun tried to calm her down

"Haaaaah!" Cagalli breathed deeply. "All Lacus could do is remain quiet and it's as if didn't talk to her like that. After that, every time she and Lacus meet, all she does is raise an eyebrow, sometimes bump Lacus intentionally, and snub her in front of others. Again, all my kind friend could do is ignoring her…" Cagalli finally finished

"I didn't know was such kind of person…" Athrun replied

"You should've known earlier" Cagalli resumed

"Anyhow, how were you able to know the whole incident between Kira and inside the kitchen and all those specific explanations if you were in the living room as what you've said?" Athrun asked

Cagalli then twiddled her fingers and her eyes where looking from one direction to another, in a fast motion

"Well… ohh… to tell you truth, I was in the kitchen that moment. I was supposed to help Kira prepare the food for us, when I suddenly saw and all her acting…" Cagalli smartly explained

"If you did see it earlier, why didn't you even try to make a statement or enter the atmosphere between them?" Athrun asked

"So what! When I saw there, I quickly thought that's she's just acting and I've decided to see what she is going to do…." Cagalli again reasoned

"You sure seemed to be quite an observer…" Athrun complimented

"Not really. Not to all people… Maybe particularly on Kira, Lacus and You-"But before Cagalli could finish she then realizes what she is about to say

'_What was I thinking? I almost break myself in front of him! Did I actually say…YOU? Oh my goodness!'_ Cagalli then ended her thoughts

"Kira, Lacus and who, Cagalli?" Athrun assumed

"Ahhh, ehhhh, to… ummmm, Eugene… Ya! Eugene Kinomoto… hehe" Cagalli soon made her mistake up

"Eugene? What's his connection with this?" Athrun confusingly asked

"Nothing… he happens to be one of our group mates at that time, and I think he has a crush on Lacus…" Cagalli answered

"Eugene has a crush on Lacus? That's why you're observing him also?" Athrun replied

"Yap! You are correct! In any case, the game is getting better and better. And look, Kira and Lacus are up by 4 points. How nice!" Cagalli then finishes their conversation

(Anyhow, maybe you're thinking who EUGENE KINOMOTO is; well actually he is one of my OCs. About his appearance, he has black hair almost as long as Kira. He is quite handsome and has a crush on Lacus. Just imagine his image. Also his eyes were dark blue and quite tall. Hehe)

Back to the game…

Kira happens to catch up on every move Lacus make. He seems to know the rules and he also have quite the moves to go with it. But there was one shot taken by badminton partner, who happens to be Eugene... what a co-incidence

Kira fell a bit on the ground, almost, but he was able to prevent falling because he leaned his hand onto the ground to support his body

"Kira, are you alright?" Lacus asked

"Yeah I'm fine…" Kira answered and continued playing

Lacus, as usual, is concerned about Kira. She doesn't seem to believe that Kira is okay. Kira's face was quite aggressive and he seems to look at Eugene angrily. Eugene was smirking on him also, that's why it seemed that there is a war between the two boys' eyes

"It's sure is a hot atmosphere between Kira and Eugene…" Sai started

"What do you mean by that Sai?" Kuzzy replied

"Look at their eyes. The only thing left undone for the two of them in but their rackets down and start grabbing onto each other's neck and start chocking each other. Terrible if that happens…" Sai soon ended

"Why would they do that?" Kuzzy replied

"Don't' you know? Eugene Kinomoto…" Sai answered

"What about Eugene?"

"He has a huge crush on Lacus…" Sai followed

"Really? No wonder he looked so mad when he overheard Kira talking to the girls… I wonder what Kira said at that moment…" Kuzzy thought

"Kira surprisingly told those girls that Lacus is her girlfriend" Yzak answers while approaching Sai and Kuzzy

"What? Kira actually said that?" Kuzzy replied with a shocked tune

"Did it shock you? Me too… that sure is surprising… You think it's true?" Yzak then ends with a question

"Don't know, but why bother?" Sai followed

"Nothing…" Yzak soon ended

Lacus-destiny: Well, that's for the 5th chapter. Again I am really sorry for not updating… Sorry so much… Anyway, we'll have the badminton II on the next chapter. For now, please enjoy reading and reviewing. Classes is about to end, hopefully after the school year I'll have my time to regularly update my fanfics. Hehehe. Thanks a lot! God Bless always and ciao!


	6. This is our game Eugene's thing

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

Lacus-destiny: Heidi howdy ho! Anyway, I'm REALLY SOORRYYY! Maybe you would say that all I can do is say sorry. I'm sorry for not updating. My deepest apologies especially to those readers who're waiting. My computer encountered a problem and I can't enter the internet. I'm really sorry. But anyway, in other matter, thanks for the reviews. Here's my 6th chappy! AT LAST!

**Chapter 6: This is our game. Eugene's thing**

Things really started to heat, especially between Kira and Eugene. The audiences are really fascinated on what the two boys are showing; especially Kira. He wasn't a varsity that's why people are mostly surprised to his performance

(Well, waddya know… there really are some things that you suddenly do when it comes to love… harharhar!)

Lacus was quite worried that they're both taking the game too personally. Her coach suddenly calls out to the referee for a time-out.

The score was 17 to 16. With Kira and Lacus up by 1

"Your game was incredible Kira…" The coach greeted

Kira on the other hand was catching his breath and was trying to answer

" . . . . Thanks . . . . Coach ..." He answers with current breathing. Then he drinks his water

"Don't you think you're pushing it too much my dear brother?" Cagalli started approaching the exhausted Kira and Lacus with Athrun beside her

"Me? Pushing too much? No. Why would I do that?" Kira defended

"Cagali's right Kira. I think you're overdoing it" Lacus agreed while handling Kira a towel

"Nah. He's not overdoing it. Besides, I think that guy Eugene's the one who's overdoing himself. Right Kira?" Athrun answered while looking at the other team

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm enjoying myself actually" Kira said to Lacus

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself, but it's not good to take the game too seriously, especially in your condition. You just suddenly passed out this morning; I wouldn't want that to happen again you know?" Lacus worryingly responded

Kira didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Cagalli entered the conversation

"If I'm not mistaken Lacus, that's Eugene Kinomoto, right?" Cagalli asked Lacus

"Yes, that is correct. Why?" Lacus ended with a question

"What do you mean WHY? You don't know? Remember, he is the one-" But before Cagalli could finish

"He's the one who has a huge crush on you…" Kira suddenly entered their talk

"Huh?..." Lacus uttered with a confused look

"Wah? You know?" Cagalli asked with a surprised tune

"Eugene Kinomoto. 16 years old, only son. Placed in the 4th row 5th column inside class 4-B. A close friend of Fllay Allster. Is there anything I forgot to say about him?" Kira stated ending a question looking at Athrun

"Nope. You spilled out everything…" Athrun teasingly replied

Cagalli and Lacus was speechless

"How did you know so much about that guy?" Cagalli asked

"Nothing…" Kira answer while tying his shoe laces

"That's unbelievable! And to think I thought you don't even know him" Cagalli amusingly responded

"Okay, time-outs over…" Their coach started. Then Cagalli and Athrun returned to their seats while Kira and Lacus returned to their game

"Kira…" Lacus started

"Yeah?" Kira answered

"Please, don't get yourself onto the game too much. Remember, you're not playing alone here…" Lacus replied

"Okay. Thanks…" Kira said with a smile while Lacus smiled back

"Listen Eugene, you don't' have to take it so personally you know…" said

"I know, I know. It's as if you're not taking it too personally, FLLAY ALLSTER" Eugene replied

"It's not that I don't take it personally, but still, this is but just a game anyway" Fllay defended

"Very well. But remember, this is our game. It's not just any ordinary game you've played" Eugene reminded

"Of course I know that…. _'It's our game alright… you better be ready Lacus. Cause this time, it's not only Eugene and Kira who's going to burn this court…'_ Fllay said to herself while looking threat fully at Lacus

Lacus on the other hand just ignored it. And the game continued.

After the change court, more and more the four of them show who's in control.

"They sure are serious about this match, are they?" Yzak started

"Beats me. I couldn't stand a foot if the games heating that much" Kuzzy answered

"Probably. Not to mention the look in their eyes, their pretty serious…" Nicol agreed

"Hopefully their game will end soon" Sai stated

"Game? You call that a game? Their not playing a game there, there fighting a WAR!" Dearka pathetically stated

"Knock it off Dearka, But still, they're all putting up a good game" Yzak patiently said

At last, the war, I mean game, is finally over. The score was 21 to 20.

"Luckily you two were only asked to play one round…" the coach started approaching Kira and Lacus and giving them both a big hug

"You two were awesome!" She then praised

Athrun and Cagalli then rushes to meet them while Yzak, Dearka, Sai, Kuzzy and Nicol head to their own businesses.

"That was fantastic!" Athrun greeted

"You two were totally cool!" Cagalli followed

". . . . Thanks…." Lacus replied

Meanwhile, Kira still isn't saying anything after the match. He just keeps on glaring at Eugene who in the other hand was also glaring at him. The match may be over but it seems like the heat between the two of them are still burning

"Kira…" Lacus started while patting Kira on the shoulder

Then he stopped glaring and focused his attention on Lacus

"Yeah…?" he answered

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine… congratulations…" Kira softly greeted offering a handshake

Then to his surprise, Lacus didn't take the handshake, instead, she gave Kira a hug

"Uh…" Kira uttered in surprise

Cagalli and Athrun were both surprised too

"We won… We WON!" Lacus shouted. Then Kira lifts her up and he turned around a couple of times circling like a child

Then they both laughed at each other. Cagalli and Athrun laughed alongside them too

After a few minutes… the audience were given the time to take a break

"Hey coach, I thought our game's next?" Cagalli asked

"Yes. But apparently, we were all given a break. Everyone will return here at 3pm and there, you're game will start" The coach explained

"Oh I see. Okay then, so we can take our snacks?" Cagalli again questioned

"Of course. But don't eat too much. You have a game, don't you forget that" The coach reminded

"I won't forget. See you later coach!" She then bids goodbye while heading towards Athrun, Kira and Lacus

"So when's our game?" Athrun started

"Everybody's given a break and is asked to return here at 3pm. There our game will take part. We should get some snacks too ay know" Cagalli replied

"I'll go buy some… Waddya guys want?" Athrun volunteered. Asking them what food do they want to eat.

"Wait a sec here. Just to clear things up. Were not supp-"But before Cagalli could finish her line

"We're not supposed to eat too much so to not get ourselves full before the game" Athrun continued

"Why is it that people these days never let me finish my line?" Cagalli aggressively mumbled

"Sorry…" Athrun quickly apologized

"That's okay. I'll come with you. Hey, Kira, Lacus, what do you guys want?" Cagalli asked

"I'll have a cheeseburger" Kira answered

"I'll have cheeseburger too…" Lacus replied

"Okay then, two cheeseburgers, coming up…" Cagalli jokingly stated and grabbed Athrun to the burger stand

And so, Kira and Lacus were left alone. They were currently inside the badminton gym, on one of the seats for the audiences. Suddenly, Kira started to cough continuously

"What's wrong Kira?" Lacus asked worryingly

"(Cough) nothing…" Kira answered

"Who do you think you're kidding? Here, drink some water" Lacus said while giving Kira a bottle of water

"Thanks... (Cough)"

Then Lacus gently patted his back finding out that it was soaking wet in sweat

The two didn't know that they're not completely alone inside the gym. Fllay was there, hiding in one corner

"Hey Kira…" Lacus started

"(cough) yeah?" Kira answered

"I don't know how it might sound to you… but…"

"(cough) what is it?"

"Could you take this off?" Lacus said while holding Kira shirt

"My… (cough), my shirt?" Kira said with quite a surprised tune

'_What is that girl up to!'_ Fllay angrily thought

"Hey don't get me wrong. You're soaking wet. Maybe that's the reason why you're coughing constantly… You better change you know" Lacus explained

"I understand" Kira replied. He took off his shirt while Lacus assists him. After he took off his shirt, Lacus wipes off his sweat.

'_What the hell?' _Fllay said to herself. _'You have a way Lacus… but still, he's mine! I'll make sure of that!' _She then went away

Luckily, Lacus has a jacket (A big one) inside her gym bag. She put it on Kira for the meantime

"For the meantime, you wear that. I'll go get you another shirt…" Lacus said. But before Lacus could stand up, Kira pulled her back to seat again

"….Huh?" Lacus thought

"I'll go get it. You've done so much Lacus. Now, you stay here. I bet Athrun and Cagalli would be back any minute soon. I'll go get a new shirt. I still have one inside my locker, okay?" Kira said with a smile

"Okay." Lacus replied with a smile

On the way to the locker room, Kira and Eugene met each other. Well actually, Eugene was waiting for him

"I was waiting for you, Kira Yamato" Eugene stated

"And why would you be waiting for me?" Kira asked

"I challenge you…" Eugene boastfully replied

"Challenge? Why? For what?" Kira confusingly asked

"No more questions. I just want you to know that she's not yours…" Eugene answered

"She's not yours- what are you talking about? I don't' understand you Eugene"

"I don't believe that you're Lacus' boyfriend now. You can't fool me"

"So then… this is about Lacus…" Kira said with an angry face

"You're right. We'll settle things up. Then we'll see who the right one for her is"

Kira didn't answer. But still, this considers Lacus and not just nobody

"Well then Kira, what do you say? Afraid?" Eugene boastfully challenged

"I'm not onto fighting others for it is one of the least things I ever wanted to do in my whole life. But if it considers someone so important to me, you called the right person" Kira said with quite an anger voice but speaks calmly

"Very well then, tomorrow morning, at the badminton court, 8:00 sharp. I'll see you there"

Lacus-destiny: Well that's all for the 6th chappy. Sorry, but I think it's quite short. I really have to cut it up to here. I'll try to update soon. Well, if you were Kira… would you accept the challenge? Well, I would. Please, read and review and thanks a lot for reading. God Bless! Any comments, suggestions or even notes just tell me. Thanks again. Ciao! Ü


	7. Athrun and Cagalli's game

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

**Lacus-destiny: **Hi! Well, I found out that the last chappy was so, so short. Well, as what I've said it is really necessary that I cut it there. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm gladly giving you my deepest gratitude. Thanks again. Sorry for the late update. Well, here's the 7th chap.

**Chapter 7: Athrun and Cagalli's game**

After talking with Kira, Eugene exited his way out of Kira's sight.

Kira said to himself "It's better to settle this once and for all. I just can't stand him anymore!"

He then tries to calm himself down, heads to the locker room, took the jacket off, put on his shirt and went back to the badminton court. While on his way back, he thinks deeply on what he had replied Eugene and his challenge

'_Did I do the right thing? Is it right to accept that challenge? But anyway, I can't do anything now can I? I have to face him… and besides, it's Lacus who he's talking about here…. LACUS... Its better that we settle things as soon as possible; Right… that's it… tomorrow's the day we finish this' _Kira then smiled as he enters the court

"Hey Kira! Where have you been? Have you been changing?" Cagalli asked

"Yeah… I just went to the locker room to change clothes. Lacus asked me to do so… so I did." Kira smartly said while sitting beside Lacus. Lacus on the other hand smile at him

"Okay, okay fine. Here…" Athrun said while handling Kira his cheeseburger

Kira took his cheeseburger "Thanks…"

"Ya know… you should've seen Eugene…" as Cagalli started to say things

"Huh?" Kira uttered

Lacus on the other hand looked a bit worried (as usual)

"Eugene… Eugene Kinomoto. He was here a moment ago. But, he just stared at Lacus. After that, he left…" Cagalli said with her mouth full

"Hey Cagalli, you shouldn't talk when you're mouth's full, ya know…" Athrun said not just to remind Cagalli about her manners while eating, but also to stop her from saying things about Eugene

"Oooppsss… sorry…" Cagalli quickly apologizes

"So, Eugene was here. Okay then…" Kira just replied blankly while taking a bite

"Okay what?" Cagalli asked wonderingly

"Ah nothing; Oh yeah, don't eat too much you two…" Kira quickly answered

"Yeah, yeah, we know…." Cagalli replied like a child

After finishing their snacks, Athrun and Cagalli both grab their rackets and started warming up

"You shouldn't move much after eating" Lacus reminded

"We know. Don't worry; this is just simple warm up…" Cagalli quickly replied

"And besides, we didn't eat that much, so, were pretty okay to move. We're not really that full…" Athrun agreed

"Not that full? Tell me about it. My sister just ate two hamburgers to start with…" Kira revealed

"Hey! Two hamburgers are not that many to emphasize! And besides, it's enough to fill one-third of my hunger ya know!" Cagalli followed with quite an angry tune

"Okay now, settle down you two. Cagalli, Athrun, you two still have 30 minutes to warm-up and get your bodies ready" Lacus started

"That's enough time to make ourselves playing fit!" Cagalli confidently stated

"More like playing freaks to me. Remember the last time you played double… it's a total disaster if you ask me…" Kira said insultingly

"Hey! I played well back there ya know!" Cagalli angrily replied

"When is that? Am I there?" Athrun asked wonderingly

"Unfortunately Athrun, you weren't able to come then. Cagalli played double with Sai. Although there are some circumstances that occurred, it still turned out well. A good game if you ask me" Lacus explained

"Really…" Athrun stated, amused

"Yeah that's right! We won!" Cagalli agreed

"It was a good game, I admit, if only Cagalli didn't start nagging at her opponent continuously" Kira backfired

"Sounds like technical foul to me…" Athrun stated

"Umm, could be considered as. Luckily, Cagalli was given a break so she wasn't asked to step out of the game. She almost torn her throat out while talking to the girl" Kira explained

"Is that so…" Athrun uttered

"Anyway, we won. And that's it. It's been quite a while now, so I don't remember the girl anymore" Cagalli finished

"Okay then so why don't we just put that aside for now? Let's just continue warming up and maybe a little practice will do..." Athrun suggested

"Okay!" Cagalli agreed

They both went to the court center and started playing rally while Kira and Lacus watch. After a few more moments, the audiences started to arrive. And finally, their game is now taking place

"Okay guys, so this is it. I just want you to know that we're all here to cheer you. Don't push yourself too much if you know your limitations. Just play out there, okay?" The coach started

"Yes ma'am. We'll do our best!" Cagalli answered

"Okay then. No more nagging this time, okay Cagalli?" the coach assured

"Yes coach" Cagalli answered

"I'll do my best ma'am" Athrun respectfully answered

"That's great. Okay then, good luck!" The coach said her final words and joined Kira and Lacus who're sitting in the bench laid for players

"Good luck you two!" Kira shouted

"Yeah, Good luck!" Lacus followed

Sai, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol and Kuzzy were all there again. They came to see Cagalli and Athrun's game now while Eugene and Fllay were out of sight. Cagalli and Athrun's opponents started to enter the court.

When the girl arrived on the spot, Cagalli stared at her. And as the girl saw Cagalli she couldn't help it. They both said "**YOU AGAIN?**" to each other out loud. The audiences were quiet and so are Athrun, Kira and Lacus

"I didn't realize I'll see you again, Cagalli Yulla Attha…" The girl started

"Hey I think I saw that girl before…" Lacus started

"Yeah. She's Christine Kiona. The same girl that Cagalli fought in a double game… She's the one Cagalli nagged on" Kira continued

"Oh I see. She looked a lot like someone else" Lacus replied

"Maybe you've seen her someplace else. Have you?" Kira questioned

"I can't recall… but… Oh yeah!"

"?"

"She's the one Cagalli argued this morning…well, almost. Remember the girl that's insulting Athrun; the girl back at the soccer field this morning? She's the girl, right?" Lacus then remembered

Kira thought for a while

"Yeah, kind of. I didn't really saw her face clearly back at the field though" Kira agreed

"Oh, I see"

"Whatever happens, I'm sure it'll be quite a meeting for the two of them- Cagalli and Christine I mean"

"Could be… I hope this game will turn out just fine…"

"Same here…" Kira finished

And the game started. Cagalli was quite irritated knowing that the girl she fought before was the same girl who actually insulted Athrun that morning

"You're really gonna get it this time girlie…" Cagalli angrily uttered

"Hey Cagalli…" Athrun started

"What is it?"

"Do you know that girl? You seem to know each other"

"Of course I know. How could I forget such a pathetic face? She's the one I've fought before in a double game too. The one I nagged on. And…"

"But I thought you've already forgotten her face…" Athrun wondered

"Well I…. anyhow I also recognize that face of hers!"

"Because she's the one you nagged on?"

"Yeah she's that alright… and"

"And…" Athrun followed

"And she's the one insulting you back the soccer field this morning!"

"?"

"What's wrong with you Athrun? Don't you at least remember her face?"

"No…."

"Ah… its better you don't know her. Don't worry, just leave everything to me"

"Just tell me what I have to do, okay?"

"Okay"

Then they both agreed and started the game. As well expected, they all put up a good game

(Well, I'm really sorry if I can't specify much the game details, so I'll just make it short for this badminton part. Hehe)

The game ended quickly having the score 21 and 18

"It's a good thing they only have to play one set…" Sai started

"Why'd you say that?" Kuzzy asked while taking a bite from his burger

"Well... its better that Christine will be out of Cagalli's sight as soon as possible…"

"Why so?" Nicol followed

"Can't you guys see? Just look at Cagalli... Luckily Athrun's there or else… she'd put up a good fight by now" Yzak explained

"No doubt about it" Tolle added

Back at the game, Cagalli and Athrun were asked to shake hands with their opponent. Cagalli almost refused when Athrun grabbed her hand and headed straight towards the referee. There… Christine and her partner stood, waiting for Athrun and Cagalli

"Nice game…" Christine started while shaking hands with Cagalli

"I know. THANK YOU!" Cagalli agreed and pulled her hand off the shake

"You've played well too Athrun…" Christine approached Athrun and shook his hand.

"Thanks…" Athrun replied

"I never thought you're a player as well" Christine started with a flirty tune

'_Ooooohhhhhh! She's raising my temper!'_ Cagalli angrily thought while approaching Athrun

"I'm not really a player. I'm not even a badminton varsity" Athrun answered

"Oh… I see. Well, you play really great- greater than an amateur. Anyhow… I guess I'll be seeing you around then…" Christine followed

"Seeing me around? I don't want to sound rude but… what do you actually mean?"

"You're not rude at all. Anyway, our school's invited to play in your intramurals… so to put it simple… I'll be seeing you around for one week…" she continued. Cagalli on the other hand was silent looking as if she was about to explode

'_There's no way I'm gonna spend a whole week of intrams with this girl! Is she actually saying that there's a possibility that I'll see her face everyday! That's total NIGHTMARE! If that is to be true, I won't be having any good dreams for a while'_ Cagalli angrily thought

"Well, nice game again… bye!" She then ended as she and her partner exited their way from the gym as Cagalli approached Kira and Lacus…

"Humph!" Cagalli angrily uttered as she went towards Lacus

"That's a very nice game Cagalli!" Her coach greeted

"Thanks coach…" She replied

"If you don't mind, I'll just be checking onto your schedules… and also, informing the facilitators your victories… congratulations again…"

"Thanks coach!" Lacus and Cagalli both replied

As the coach passes by Athrun, She greeted him with a smile

"You played so well Athrun…" she started

"Thanks ma'am…." Athrun politely replied

"Expect more…" she followed

"Ma'am?"

"Seriously, don't be surprised if I'm gonna ask you and Kira to play again" She ended

"But- ma'am-" but before Athrun could finish

"Just be ready!" The coach exited her way out of the badminton court

Meanwhile, Cagalli sat hardly beside Lacus while Kira stood up and headed towards in front of his sister

"You've been very good today sis" Kira started

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked

"To think that you finished your game without any nagging"

"Shut up!" Cagalli angrily replied

"What's with you?"

"Don't ask!" Cagalli shouted as she headed towards the locker room while Athrun was just about to sit down. She went pass Athrun and said nothing

"What have you done again Kira?" Athrun asked

"I didn't do anything…" Kira innocently answered

"She just walked out. She seems to be so mad…" Lacus followed

"Wonder what happened…" Athrun thought

"I'll go after her…" Lacus suggested as she headed towards the locker room

Athrun sat beside his bestfriend

"I don't believe you didn't do anything…" Athrun started

"Honestly Athrun, I really did nothing" Kira answered

"She won't go bursting and walking out like that for nothing"

"Hey, I know Cagalli as well as you do. Every time I make her mad, I admit that it's my fault. But as for this case… I'm innocent"

Athrun thought for a while then Kira started

"Don't you think you're the one who did something Athrun?" Kira interrogated

"Huh?"

"I only complimented my sister for her nice play and also for her complete patience- the whole game. If you ask me, that's not insulting. And it'll take her more than that to walk out just like what she did"

"But still, there must be a reason. There has to be!"

"Hey lower your voice buddy. I'm pretty sure Lacus will be able to talk her out about it. Let's just wait and be patient"

Athrun listened to what Kira suggested and they both waited

"You're worried, aren't you?" Kira again started

"Pardon…"

"I said YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT CAGALLI!" Kira shouted

"SSSSHHHHHHHHH!" Athrun hurryingly tapped Kira's shoulder; there are few people left inside the court

"Shut up will ya!" Athrun started

"I knew it. You're worried sick about her"

"Well…."

"I knew it. I knew it!"

"Okay, okay fine. So you know. But don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Okay, but how about Lacus?"

"She already knew about it…"

"About you getting worried?"

"No…"

"Then what is it that she already knew?"

"That…"

"That?"

"Umm…."

"That you LIKE Cagalli…"

"Yeah…"

Kira went on laughing while Athrun kept quiet

"What's so funny, ei Kira?"

"Nothing"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh nothing…. Just forget about it… BROTHER"

"Cut it out!"

"What? You'll soon be my brother, right?"

"It's too early to say that"

"Oh I don't care… eventually, you will be"

"Oh shut up Kira…" Athrun said for the last time

"Why are you turning all red?"

"I'm not!"

"Its alight buddy, you have my full support. Hehe"

Kira laughed while Athrun said nothing. He just shook his head down

'_That's it Athrun… I knew it… hehe'_ Kira thought happily

Meanwhile, Lacus arrived at the locker room but Cagalli wasn't there. She headed to their classroom but there's still no sign of her friend. Hoping that she'll find her there, Lacus searched the cafeteria. She also went to the basketball and the volleyball courts but Cagalli was out of sight

'_Where could she have gone to? Oh Cagalli… where in the world are you?'_ As Lacus thought, she decided to go back to the badminton court where Kira and Athrun are waiting

As she arrived at the court, Eugene Kinomoto was standing outside

"Hi Lacus…" he started

"Oh, hi…" Lacus replied

"Are you in hurry or something?"

"Yeah kind of- I'm sorry, I should be going now... please excuse me" Lacus ended as Eugene replied nothing but smiled at her. Lacus smiled back and then she headed inside the court.

'_Such sweet smile... I just can't help myself anymore… I really like you Lacus'_ Eugene thought while the girl of his dreams suddenly went out of sight

Inside, Kira was the first one who noticed Lacus' presence

"Lacus!" Kira started as he approached her. Athrun followed as well

"We're you able to talk to her? What did she say? Is she not feeling well? What?" Athrun worryingly asked

"Relax Athrun. She can't answer a blow of questions" Kira followed

"I couldn't find her anywhere" Lacus started

"What do you mean Lacus? We thought the two of you were just inside the locker room…" Kira asked

"Well that's what I thought as well. But when I got there, she's gone. I think she went pass the back door of the locker room"

"Where could she have gone to?" Kira replied

"We should go and look for her" Athrun suggested

"I already did that. I went on looking for her everywhere. I searched the cafeteria, the classroom, the basket ball and volleyball courts and wherever I thought she might be."

"And then what?" Athrun followed

"I still can't find her"

Athrun sat hardly while Lacus looked onto him with worried face

"I'm pretty sure she's just here somewhere. She won't be going far off" Kira started

"Don't worry Athrun" Lacus soothed

"I've been thinking… maybe she's mad at me" Athrun replied

"What makes you say that?" Kira asked

"I don't know…" Athrun replied while Lacus and Kira looked at each other

**CAGALLI'S POV**_­_

I was walking endlessly. I don't want to talk to anyone. As far As I know, all I wanted is to be alone for a while.

I don't know why I did that. I don't know why I walked out. All I know is I'm very irritated. I really hated it when I saw that girl talking to him. It's pretty obvious that they're not doing anything different… they're just talking. But still- I hated it!

Actually I never felt so irritated like this before. If only I could figure put what I really feel about that _jerk_.

That guy who always seem to try and calm me down…

Always makes me laugh…

Always by my side…

I wish I know. I wish I'll be able to make up my mind about this thing. I always feel something different towards him, but I can't seem to figure out what it is…

Oh! I need help about this! My head is gonna burst! Worst… I think my heart's gonna explode!

**Lacus-destiny: **Okay so that's for chap 7. I'm really sorry for the late update. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to answer your reviews next time. Thanks again for reading and please continue to do so. Again, I am very open for comments, suggestions or whatsoever… Just email me. Alright then… till next chap! Thanks again and keep on Reading and Reviewing! God Bless! Ciao!


	8. Admit it!

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

**Lacus-destiny:** Hi guys! So far, how do you find the story? Well, thank you very much for the reviews. I really appreciate them! So far… here's chap 8!

**Chapter 8: Admit it!**

Cagalli thought hard… But somehow, she can't seem to figure out what is the role of that guy in her life

'_All I know is that he's my friend… but why is it that I feel something different…? Sai is my friend, Yzak and the others are my friends… If he's my friend, my feelings towards him should be the same as my feelings for Sai and the others right? But how come it's different!'_ Cagalli said to herself

What is it that she can't get here? Is it just because of irritation and anger to Christine that's why she's been like this? Or is it just she felt this long before she got irritated? Maybe she already had this feeling but she just can't explain and she thought it was just a feeling for an ordinary friend. Could it be possible that Cagalli's feelings just need some _pushing?_

Meanwhile, Athrun can't help but worry the whole time he, Kira and Lacus look for Cagalli

'_Maybe there's something that I did that's she didn't liked. Maybe I did something wrong at our game that irritated her…. Oh! I don't know what to do!'_ Athrun problematically thought while Lacus tapped him from behind

"Hey… don't pressure yourself too much… You know, I'm pretty sure you're not the reason why Cagalli did that. Just relax. Pretty soon, we'll be able to find her" Lacus soothed

"I wish you're right Lacus… I wish" Athrun replied

"Hey guys its Cagalli!" Kira started

"Cagalli!" Lacus followed while approaching her bestfriend. Kira and Athrun followed her

"Where have you been? We were so worried about you" Athrun followed

"He got that right. What he meant is sis, HE was so worried about you" Kira followed

Cagalli didn't say anything in return. Athrun just looked at her while Kira saw Yzak and Sai approaching them

"Hi Yzak, Hi Sai" Lacus started

"Hey there" Yzak replied

"Hi. Anyhow, we've been looking for you Kira" Sai followed

"Looking for me? Why would you be?" Kira answered

"The doctor's been looking for you…." Yzak replied

"For what reason?"

"He said somebody left a handkerchief at the clinic. It was found at the second bed. Was that yours?" Sai asked

"Was it there-?" Kira suddenly kept quiet. He dragged Sai and Yzak out of the court while Lacus curiously looked

"Now where are those boys going?" Lacus asked. But no reply was heard

Athrun and Cagalli were both just staring at each other.

"What's with these two?" Lacus said to herself

"Hey Athrun… Cagalli… Hello…" Lacus draw herself nearer Athrun and Cagalli

Cagalli shook her head down. While Athrun looked away

"I'm- I'm so sorry for making you worried" Cagalli started after a few moments of silence

"That's okay. Anyhow, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you" Lacus replied

"You have? I'm so sorry for bothering you. I just walked around for a while that's all" Cagalli answered

"Oh I see… Maybe we weren't just given the luck to bump onto you while we were searching. Hehe… right Athrun?" Lacus replied

"Uh… yeah" Athrun replied

Cagalli shook her head down again

"I wonder why Kira was called…If you guys don't mind, I'll just got check him out" Lacus started

"Okay" Cagalli answered. She sat down back at their bench. Athrun sat beside her

She looked at Athrun while Athrun was looking somewhere else

'_His emerald eyes are so perfect. The way his hair flows down is so amazing. His lips are very precious. Every time he smiles… his smiles brighten up everything. And when he looks at me-'_Suddenly Cagalli stopped wondering when she noticed Athrun was looking at her. She quickly looked away while Athrun looked away as well

'_What's wrong with me! Why can't I speak? Why can't I talk to her! Oh Come on Athrun! You're more than that!'_ Athrun thought as he looked back at Cagalli

'_Why was she looking at me? Was there something wrong with my face or something? _He thought as he decided to finally speak

"Hey… Cagalli…" He started

Cagalli looked half-way "Hn?" she mumbled

"I'm just curious… Why did you walk away like that? Was it something that I did?"

"No… of course not"

"Then what's the reason?"

"I told you right? I just wanted to walk around"

"So sudden…"

"Things can change in just a wink of an eye"

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Would you cut it out?"

"Cut out what?"

"Every time we're talking… and when I ask you a question- that I don't know if it bothers you- you always say 'oh nothing'… I hate that phrase"

"I barely say that"

"Oh! Whatever Athrun…"

"What's with you?"

"You're asking what's with me; Why don't you tell me first what's with you?"

"Hey let's put a reality check in this one, okay. On the contrary, you're the one who walked out without any reason; second, you're the one who just appeared right in front of us and telling us that you just walked around. Come on Cagalli, who's kindergarten kid is gonna believe that you're just walking around while we search the whole campus? Now tell me, whom between the two of us must tell what's up, huh?"

"Okay, here's my reality check. Who is that person that thought he was the reason why I walked out? Hey, I never told that person or anyone else that he's the reason why I walked out; second, if ever that person did something that would make me walk out like that, that person must be the most important one in my entire life!"

"Okay, then tell me... who's that person? Because I know, and I believe that you didn't just walk out like that just to walk around. Which means, that person is the reason why you behaved in such way" Athrun answered smartly

"He's not worth knowing" Cagalli answered

But before Athrun could reply, Christine entered the scenery

"There you are Athrun…" she started

"Humph!" Cagalli mumbled as she stood up and walked away

"Hey Cagalli, wait!" Athrun followed but Christine sat beside Athrun

"Let her be… Anyhow, I was just wondering if ever you're free. Maybe we could eat snack or something. Also, I wanted to make up for what I've done at the field this morning. I'm really sorry about that" Christine started

"Believe me that's nothing" Athrun stood up

"Where are you going?" Christine asked

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I better get going…" Athrun bid and ran off- hoping that he'd still catch up on Cagalli

"That Cagalli's lucky. But still, I won't give him up just that" Christine ended as she walked out of the court

Athrun ran as fast as he could-looking for Cagalli. As he spotted Cagalli he called out for her name but Cagalli continued walking. She was heading for the campus playground

Athrun ran faster until he grab hold Cagalli's hand

"Let go!" Cagalli struggled but Athrun wouldn't let her go

"See! You walked out again!" Athrun replied

"Come on Athrun, why don't you go back to that Christine, huh!" Cagalli angrily answered

"What?"

"I bet you like it when she's around right?"

"What are you talking about?"

'_Oh no! That's it! My mouth has gone too far!'_ Cagalli worried. She tried to make Athrun let go of her hand but Athrun just clutched it tightly

"Let go off me!"

"No! Now tell me Cagalli… what's going on with you?"

"I hate you! I hate you! All this time! I thought that somehow you feel that same way about me… the same as how I feel about you. And then, that Christine-freak is gonna show up from nowhere and everything is ruined and!-" But before Cagalli finishes, Athrun let go of her hand and became silent. Cagalli on the other hand covered her mouth- realizing she had said too much already

'_I… did I just said the same way I feel about him! Oh no_

_No way! I can't live like this! Is that really my feelings? Oooh what am I supposed to do now!'_ Cagalli hardly thought

"Cagalli…" Athrun started

"Hey, I didn't mean what I just said- I mean, don't mind everything that I've told you. All of that was untrue and-" but before she could finish, Athrun uttered words that she never expected

"**_I like you_**…" he said

". . . . . . . . . . . . "

Silence was around. As Cagalli faced Athrun with great shock and surprise

"You… You what?"

"I like you Cagalli… I really do"

"But I thought-"

"What you're thinking is wrong. Christine is a total stranger to me. The one that I really like, is the person always right beside me. And that's you"

"Athrun…"

"I've been thinking about this for so long. Now I know that I'm certain. My heart is not lying. I really like you Cagalli… I really do"

"I…"

"Now that I've already told you; I think I can finally breathe deeply. I've been keeping this for so many years… and somehow, now's the time when I found courage to finally tell you. I'm not expecting that you feel the same way too, but at least I already let it out. It's enough that you already know. I'm very much happy" Athrun smiled as he started to walk away

"Hey wait!" Cagalli shouted

Athrun stopped and looked at Cagalli

"Aren't you even going to listen to what I've to say?"

"Uh…"

"Look, I hate to admit it, but you really want things fast, do you? Okay then… I have no choice but to keep up with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, walking out is really not my attitude… you know that. But this freak-guy made me so irritated that my body just told me to walk out. I really hate that guy for making me do that. But then, as I walk and think things thoroughly, I asked myself, what is it with that guy that I hated? I soon realized… I was just jealous. Hehe. Pretty funny ei? Just because I saw him talking with the girl I hated most, all my emotions went out. And I meant ALL… cause… even **_my love for you_** went out…."

Athrun was speechless. He doesn't know what to say or do. All he knew is, he and Cagalli are both blushing

"Funny. What a silly jealousy can do…" Cagalli jokingly started

"Yeah… funny… Cause… **_I love you_** too ya know…" Athrun followed

"You what?"

"Please don't make me say it again… okay. Cause, I know you feel it… so don't deny it"

"This is amazing… cause… I- I never thought you feel the same way about me"

"I was scared too. I was wondering maybe you don't feel the same so I ignored my feelings"

"I guess we're both stupid…"

"I agree…"

Then the both of them smiled at each other. They were both silent for some time. Then Athrun drew himself nearer and embraced Cagalli

"You don't know how happy I am right now…" he whispered

"Oh yeah… Tell you what… I think I know…" Cagalli answered

**Lacus-destiny**: Okay, that a wrap! I hope you liked it… Well, anyhow… Merry Christmas to all! Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed. If there are comments, suggestions and whatsoever- just tell me okay. I am very much open. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep it up1 Thank you very much! God bless! Ciao! See ya!

**Access next chapter ** _on the next chap_: Hey it's a good thing Athrun and Cagalli are able to make things up, right? Anyhow, on the next chap we'll see how Kira will deal with Eugene. This is a fight for love so keep on reading. See yah on the next chapter guys! Ciao!


	9. Kira vs Eugene

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

**Lacus-destiny: **Hi guys! Back at the last chap I lately noticed that I've said there 'Merry Christmas' Hehehehe… Silly me… Actually, I've finished that chap even before Christmas… I just wasn't able to update… We got problems with my monitor... Hope you guys liked the last chap… Well, thanks for the reviews and to all of you readers out there, please continue reading and reviewing… I'm practicing more of my writing so I hope you will still support my stories… Thanks! And so much for that! Blah blah blah... Hehehehe... Here's the 9th Chap!

**Chapter 9: Eugene vs. Kira**

Cagalli and Athrun finally let their feelings out in the most unexpected circumstances… Lucky for them, things are going on smoothly. Well actually, things are not as smooth as they seem to think. Remember, Christine is still around and she can really mess up everything. Meanwhile…

"Where have you two been?" Lacus started

"Oh… Hi Lacus! I see you're back" Cagalli answered

"Where's Kira?" Athrun interrogated

"I don't know. I just arrived here a few moments ago. I thought he was here" Lacus answered

"I thought you followed him" Athrun answered

"I did, but when I got into the clinic, he's not there so I decided to go back here" Lacus finished with a sad face

Cagalli and Athrun smiled as they started teasing Lacus

"Worried, my dearest best friend?" Cagalli started

"What else would she be Cagalli…" Athrun followed

"Oh that's just great you guys!" Lacus burst in irritation and ran away

"Oh! L-Lacus!" Cagalli shouted out onto her but she kept running until she was out of sight

"Goodness…" Athrun sighed

"She normally just smiles when we're teasing her. How come she acted so differently?" Cagalli thought

"Maybe she really is so worried…" Athrun supported. He and Cagalli looked at each other. Afterwards, he and Cagalli sat on the benches as they saw Kira approaching

"LACUS! WHERE'S LACUS?" Kira came on in a hurry

"Whoa! Keep it down bro…" Cagalli replied

"Yeah buddy… What's up?" Athrun followed

"I need Lacus! Where is she?" Kira replied hastily

"Why would you be…?" but before Cagalli could end her question

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Kira shouted

Cagalli frowned as Athrun stated

"Watch it Kira! You don't need to shout…" Athrun defended

"I'm really sorry, but I gotta see her right now! Please, tell me if you've seen her!" Kira followed

"She was just here a minute ago. But then she ran off when we teased her a bit. She looked so depressed and so sad. I think she was sad because she thought she might see you here but she didn't…" Cagalli answered

"Do you have any idea where she might have run to?" Kira asked worryingly

"No. She ran out using the front door…" Athrun answered

"Thanks! I'll clear everything to you two later!" Kira bid even before Cagalli and Athrun could say a word

"I wonder what's going on…" Cagalli uttered

"Whatever it is, I'm getting worried…" Athrun followed

It was 10mins before 5 in the evening. Dismissal was 5:30. Lacus wondered around hoping to see the one she was looking for. As she turned at one corner, she was surprised; Eugene was there leaning on the wall

"Um…" Lacus thought of a word to say

"Hi Lacus…" he started as he approached her

"Eu-Eugene…" she uttered

Eugene smiled as she uttered his name

"You know, you really look like a goddess…" he started as Lacus looked down

". . . . . . ." Lacus thought blankly

Lacus started walking around, but Eugene just kept on following her. Until she stopped at the school pavilion; depressed. There was a fountain in the middle and some benches around it.

Lacus sat at one end of a bench blankly. Eugene sat on the other side looking at her

"I was thinking…" Eugene started but Lacus moved no muscle at all

"I heard that your school is going to hold a ball for all varsities… I'm pretty sure you're aware about it…"

"No… I haven't heard about it yet" Lacus replied, still as blank as she was

"Oh, is that so… As far as I know, this was just announced this afternoon…"

"Oh, I see…"

"Why do you sound so blank? Was it something I said?"

"Why do you speak as if you know me that much?" Lacus replied with a question that puzzled Eugene's mind

"I'm sorry if I appear as that to you…" He quickly apologized. He again stared at her with great admiration. Lacus looked nowhere but to her feet even though she is very much aware of the eyes staring at her

Kira looked here and there, hoping that he'll soon see the figure he's been searching for. He then arrived at the pavilion and saw Lacus sitting. His eyes stretched on the other side of the bench seeing his least liked person

'_What is he doing here? And why is he with her?'_ Kira thought as he approached Lacus

Lacus and Eugene on the other hand didn't notice that Kira was approaching them. Still as blank as the moment she saw Eugene, Lacus stood up

"Huh? What's the matter?" Eugene interrogated

"If I'm an ice, maybe I've melted minutes ago. Why are you staring at me in such manner?" Lacus answered as she looked at him

'_Her eyes… They're looking at me… Those gems inside are glittering. She look so beautiful'_ his thoughts were bothered by a certain voice

"Lacus!" Kira shouted as Lacus looked at his direction

'_Her eyes… They're not on me anymore…'_ Eugene faintly thought as he stood up and smirked on Kira

Kira grinned seeing Eugene's face

"Kira…" Lacus replied as Kira stood next to her

"What were you doing here? I was looking all over for you..." Kira answered in a worried tone

"I was just talking to her about the ball…" Eugene interrupted

Kira looked at him angrily while Lacus held his shoulder and tries to calm him down. Her eyes were like they're talking and telling him to calm down

"I see you've heard about the ball as well…" Kira replied

"And I was wondering if you could go to the ball with me, Lacus…" Eugene ended up and glanced at Kira's irritated face

Lacus wasn't able to readily respond. Soon, Kira spoke

"She can't go with you…" he said boastfully as Lacus clutched Kira's shoulder

"What are you talking about?" Eugene replied

"She's going to the ball with me" Kira answered

"What…?" Eugene asked angrily

Lacus didn't say anything at all. Surely, she'll really go with Kira if he'd ask her

"Is it true? I doubt it…" Eugene bragged

"Then don't believe if you don't want to…"

"Prove it" Eugene ended coldly

"Kira…" Lacus spoke

Eugene gave out a devilish smile

"If you don't mind Lacus, I'd like to make our game tomorrow more interesting…" Eugene followed

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked worryingly

Then Eugene stood up and went closer to Lacus as Kira smirked

"I mean…" Eugene continued

Kira felt an urged inside him telling him to hit Eugene as hard as he can but Lacus clutched tighter

'_Lacus… If only she's not here, that Eugene's long dead!'_ Kira thought as Eugene finished his statement

"Whoever between me and Kira wins the game tomorrow… he'll be the one you'll go with to the ball"

Kira grew angrier as Lacus faced frowned

"How dare you decide for her…?" Kira uttered angrily

"What is it Kira? What's the matter? Are you chickening out?" Eugene replied boastfully with a devilish smile

"Kira, Eugene, would you two please cut it out!" Lacus stated

"I'm sorry my dearest goddess, but this is a matter only between the two of us…." Eugene smoothly stated

'_Y-Your goddess?'_ Kira thought angrily

"So what Kira? I bet you're just afraid because you know that you have no chance of beating me" Eugene bragged

"Eugene that's enough! I haven't…" not able to continue her lines, Lacus was surprised as Kira replied

"I'll beat you…"

Eugene gave out a more daring look

"Kira…" Lacus followed in concern. She got even more worried when Kira walked closer to Eugene and grab Eugene's neckline

"Hn…!" Eugene smiled as Kira clutched tighter

"And one more thing…" Kira continued

"What is it?" Eugene replied

"She's not yours… so never ever call her 'your goddess'…" Kira whispered as he let go of Eugene

"Kira please, stop it…." Lacus grabbed onto Kira's hand

'_Lacus…! Why would she hold his hand? I hate you Kira! Damn it!'_ Eugene thought

Kira was so angry he let go of Lacus' hand

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kira ended coldly as he walked away, leaving Lacus behind

Lacus showed a very depressed face

"You don't need to be sad about it" Eugene started

"I didn't approve to this!" Lacus angrily replied

"Lacus…"

"Look, I want you guys to quit the fight! There will be no fight between you and Kira tomorrow, is that clear?"

"I'm sorry Lacus but I cannot do that…" Eugene answered as Lacus showed a questioning face

"And why not? Look, it is my decision who I wanted to go to the ball with… It does not gonna be decided on how your match tomorrow will be…" Lacus explained, trying to clear things up with Eugene

"Please Lacus, just let us fight. This is a way of us of proving to you how much we-" But before he could finish

"I don't care! Just quit the game!"

"I'm sorry, but the game will take place tomorrow. And I will win it…." Eugene ended and walked away as Lacus took out a deep sigh

'_What am I gonna do? I can't stop them…'_ she problematically thought as she went to their classroom to pick up her things. It was 5:25pm

As Lacus entered the room, she found Cagalli and Athrun inside along with some of their classmates. Cagalli approached her with a very worried face

"Um, Lacus... I'm really sorry for teasing you a moment ago. I really didn't mean it. I swear, I won't tease you again. I'm really sorry…" Cagalli apologized as Lacus smiled at her

"Don't worry. You don't have to apologize…" She said with a smile

"Ya sure you're not angry with us?" Athrun followed

"Who told you that I'm angry with you guys?" Lacus asked

"You mean… you're not angry with us?" Cagalli followed

"No…" Lacus smiled as she sat down her chair while Athrun and Cagalli followed her. Cagalli sat on the chair beside Lacus while Athrun stood behind Cagalli

Lacus gave out a weak sigh as Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other, knowing that there's something wrong

"What's the matter Lacus? You look troubled…" Cagalli started

Lacus lay her head on top of her desk

"What am I gonna do?" Lacus problematically asked

Cagalli and Athrun again looked at each other, confused

"Why? What's up?" Athrun followed

"How am I going to stop Kira and Eugene?" Lacus replied leaning back to her chair

"Stop them in doing what? Is it about the badminton game tomorrow?" Cagalli asked

Lacus nodded as Cagalli and Athrun smiled

"You know Lacus…" Athrun started

"You can't stop them" Cagalli continued

"Why is that?" Lacus replied

"Boys like us are mostly like that. We never turn down a challenge. Especially, when we're fighting for someone special…" Athrun continued

Lacus gave out a confused face

"What's so confusing Lacus?" Cagalli asked

"I don't get it. What's the point of fighting if they could just talk…? Besides, what do you mean by 'someone special'? Who's special? Who's special to who?" Lacus replied

Athrun and Cagalli slightly giggled

"What's so funny?" Lacus followed

"You're still not aware, aren't you?" Cagalli replied

"What do you mean?"

"No, nothing… Just forget what I've said…" Cagalli ended. Lacus sighed even deeper

"Don't worry Lacus. They're just gonna play a badminton game, it's not like a war that blood will flow…" Athrun suggested

"Yeah he's right… And besides, there's nothing wrong of whoever wins or losses... '_Although I want in to be Kira…'_…." Cagalli finished

"There is something wrong about who will be the winner…" Lacus followed

"Yeah, there is Cagalli…" Athrun agreed

"What is it then?" Cagalli replied, wearing a questioning look towards Athrun

"Of course, Lacus would rather have Kira as the winner, right Lacus?" Athrun turned, talking to Lacus

Lacus nodded as Cagalli agreed

"I admit I want Kira to win but…" Lacus continued

"But what?" Cagalli followed

"Eugene told him that whoever wins the game tomorrow will be my date on the ball…" Lacus finished

"Ball? What ball? I haven't heard about it…" Athrun asked

"Oh I know what you meant! Mir just told me… I've talked with her moments ago… She said that our school will be holding a ball for the varsities…" Cagalli explained

"That is correct…" Lacus agreed

"Is that really…" Athrun wondered twiddling his fingers below his chin

"Back to the topic Lacus, what do you mean? Is it like, the winner of the game tomorrow will be your escort on the ball?" Cagalli cleared

Lacus nodded as the couple frowned

"I hate it… It's a matter not for them to decide…" Lacus stated angrily

"Now, now Lacus… Just relax…" Cagalli calmed

"If you were to ask, who would you want to be your date?" Athrun asked

"Well, I…" but before Lacus could answer, Kira entered the classroom

"Oh! Hi there my dearest brother!" Cagalli greeted

"Hey buddy…" Athrun followed

Cagalli stood up to give way for Kira

(Oh, sorry I haven't told you… Lacus and Kira were seatmates while Cagalli sits behind Lacus and Athrun sits behind Kira)

As Kira sat, Lacus suddenly stood up

"Where're you going?" Cagalli interrogated

"I'm gonna go get my things at the gym…" Lacus answered coldly as Kira looked at her worryingly

"What's wrong Lacus?" Kira asked but Lacus did not reply. She didn't even looked at him

"Hey wait up! I'll go with you… See ya later guys…" Cagalli followed as she walked with Lacus and went out of the classroom

"Was it something I said?" Kira wondered

"Actually buddy… I think I know why she behaved as such…" Athrun stated as he sat on his seat

"Why?" Kira asked, clueless

"I won't tell you. Besides, I'm not the one in the right place to say it…" Athrun replied

"Oh, come on man!" Kira insisted but Athrun didn't change his decision

"Just do your best in your game tomorrow… It's not a big joke…" Athrun stated. Athrun's words someone woke Kira back to his senses

"Did she tell you about the deal?" Kira asked

"Yap…" Athrun answered

"Maybe that's the reason why she got angry. We didn't even give her a chance to say something… Aw man!" Kira ended up awfully, hitting his desk

"Hey cool it man" Athrun calmed

"Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have let myself get carried away!" Kira stated in irritation

Athrun patted his bestfriend

"Don't worry buddy… I'm sure she understands. She's just upset because she doesn't want the two of you to fight" Athrun explained

"I hope you're right Athrun…" Kira sighed

"Don't let it get you! I know you'll beat that Eugene… And give Lacus the best victory!" Athrun ended as Kira gave a weak smile

(Meanwhile, let's see what the girls are talking about…)

"Come on Lacus, you shouldn't feel that bad about it" Cagalli started as they began picking up their gym bags

"What else should I feel?"

"Well, I can say you should feel pretty…" Cagalli joked

"Cagalli, this is no time for jokes like that!" Lacus replied

"Right, sorry… I'm just trying to lighten things up. You look as if you're carrying the world" Cagalli stated

"To be honest, sometimes I think it would be better to carry the world. OOOH! I don't like this at all!" Lacus stated in irritation

"Still, look on the brighter side…"

"What brighter side?"

"You still possess the ace… Whatever the results may be in the game tomorrow, it's still up to you if you would agree to go to the ball with the winner, right?"

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"But… it would be quite unfair though…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're gonna fight with all of their might because they want to have you as their date. I'm not hoping that this'll happen, but what if Eugene wins? It'll be like submerging him on boiling water if you'd say no… right?"

"That is one point…"

"But still, worry not! Kira's gonna do his best, for sure!" Cagalli confidently ended as she patted Lacus' in a friendly manner

"I hope you're right Cagalli" Lacus replied as they went on their way back to the classroom

"Tsk! This is the only problem of us beautiful…" Cagalli joked as they entered the classroom. Lacus giggled a bit as she saw Kira, approaching her. Meanwhile, as Kira approaches, Cagalli walked towards Athrun and Athrun grabbed Cagalli's bag

"I'll carry that" Athrun stated

"Well, thank you" Cagalli jokingly replied

Back to Kira and Lacus

"Um… Lacus…" Kira started hesitantly. He was so scared that Lacus may hate him

Lacus looked at him as he blushed

"Yes, Kira?" Lacus replied

Kira blushed even more; he's blushing so much he could even utter a word

"Are you blushing?" Lacus followed with a wondering smile

"Um…" Kira uttered as Lacus hit him jokingly on the head

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kira snapped out of being reddish and finally spoke

"You must win that game tomorrow" Lacus stated seriously

"Lacus…" he uttered

"Or else…"

"Or else, what?"

"Eugene will be my date to the ball…"

"What! LACUS!"

"That's why I'm telling you… You have no choice but to win that game"

"Humph! Who do you think you're talking to?" Kira boastfully replied

"What's that!"

"I'm Kira Yamato! And there's no way I'll let that jerk win!" Kira ended with a confident smile

"Okay then…" Lacus replied as she walked towards the door "Don't worry, I'm on your side…" she finished, leaving Kira as he blushes

Kira smiled as he watches Lacus went out of his sight. After that he gave a touchy sigh while Cagalli and Athrun approach him

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Cagalli started

"You sound like a villain sis…" Kira replied

"What's that!"

"No… Nothing…." Kira insulted

"On the other hand, I don't mind. Go on, tease me. I'm not the one in trouble… besides, I'm good at playing BADMINTON, I'm pretty confident that whenever I play, I won't easily LOSE…" Cagalli countered as Kira's eyes widened

"Thanks a lot, that's just what I need!" Kira angrily replied

"Don't worry Kira, I'm sure you'll beat him" Athrun stated as he turned to Cagalli

"And stop teasing the guy… He needs all the help he could get. If I were in his position, I'd be dead…" Athrun supported

"Yeah you bet you're dead! Cause I won't let anybody else be my date but you, got it!" As Cagalli replied, Kira looked at her and Athrun wearing a surprised face

"Is that really you Cagalli?" Kira started

"Ah… eh…" Cagalli uttered as she started to blush; Athrun blushed as well

"Oh I get it…"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Cagalli followed

"You two can't hide anything from me…" Kira patted Athrun's back friendlily

"I know you can take care of my sister. I trust you buddy…" Kira ended, smiling at the couple

"Kira…" Cagalli uttered

"And as for you my dearest sister…" He again started

"Huh?" Cagalli wondered

"Act more lady-like. You're in a relationship now, so don't mess up as before… Got it lil sis?" Kira ended

"Yeah, right… ah!" Cagalli then shouted in surprise as Kira sneaked out of the classroom

"Why? What's the matter?" Athrun followed

"Darn it! I can't believe that I answered yes when he called me lil sis!" Cagalli stubbornly reasoned as she mopes like a child. Athrun can't help but laugh seeing his princess' cute face

**AT LACUS' HOUSE**

It was late past nine in the evening as Lacus tucked into bed. Thinking about what might happen tomorrow, she closed her eyes and thought

'_Please… Let it be Kira… I want him to win…'_ She prayed as she tried her best to sleep worry-free. But before she could enter dream land, her cellphone rang. She answered it groggily since she was about to get into deep sleep

CALL:

"He-Hello?" she spoke softly

"Ah… sorry to wake you up…" the caller apologized

"Sorry, but I feel quite messy… forgive me, but who is this?"

"It's me, Kira…"

As he answered, Lacus was suddenly lightened

"Oh, hi Kira…"

"You do seem like you're sleepy… I'm really sorry for calling you this late of the night"

"That's okay. Is there something wrong?"

"No-nothing really. It's just that…"

"What is it?"

"I just can't manage to put myself into sleep…"

Lacus giggled which made Kira blush

"What's so funny?" He asked bashfully

"Nothing. You just sound so cute"

Her lines made him blush even more

"Nonsense…" he replied shyly

"No, it's not. You really sound cute, I swear"

"No kidding?"

"Nope…" Lacus giggled more

"Gee… I don't know what to say… Oh! You're giggling like that again"

"Don't mind my giggles… I'm just glad…"

"And what might have made you glad?"

"Nothing important; never mind. Hey wait a sec, something's bothering you… Am I right?"

"Ah…"

"What is it? You can tell me…"

"It's nothing…" Kira hesitated

"Then I'll hang up now…"

"No wait!"

"Huh?"

"Please don't hang up… not yet…" Kira begged

"I'm just joking… Come on; tell me what's bothering you… Tell me now, please…" she replied sweetly

"Well it's…"

"Is it about your match tomorrow?"

"Well, ah…"

"Oh Kira… well anyway, I admit I'm quite worried as well…"

"Sorry if we didn't even give you a chance to say something. Of course it's something you must decide on but…"

"Don't worry; I don't see that it's yours or Eugene's fault. I understand you guys…"

"Lacus…"

"I later realized that, there's no point of stopping you because, you two will not quit it. SO I guess there's no choice but to agree with you guys. That way, maybe things will be lighter on your part"

"You know sometimes, that is what I hated most about you"

"Hated? Hate what?"

"You're just too kind and understanding. Even though you're getting all bothered and affected by the situation, you'd rather consider the sake of others"

Lacus laughed sweetly

"There you go again; laughing and giggling like a kid. I don't see anything funny with what I've said, I'm serious here!"

"I know…" she giggled

"Then what's funny?"

"I didn't know that being kind and understanding may be irritating sometimes… hehe"

"Oh Lacus…"

"AS what I've said, I'm on your side"

"What if I lose…?"

"If you lose, then you lose. There's nothing we can do about it"

"Lacus!"

"What? I'm telling the truth…" then she smiled "I'm counting on you Kira. Don't fail me…" she continued. Her words roamed inside Kira's head

"Just be there for me, and everything will be A-Okay!" Kira confidently answered

"I'll be there"

"I won't let that Eugene win…" he ended

"Fine then… I trust you, remember that…"

"Yeah... sorry again for waking you up"

"That's okay…"

"Thanks for your time. Good night!"

"Good night"

"Bye…" as Kira ended, they both hang up

END CALL

Lacus looked at her cellphone and turned it off. She closed her eyes deeply, hoping for a good sleep

'_Good luck. I'm counting on you. Kira… Please, guide and let him win'_ she ended her thoughts and prayers as she finally went to sleep

THE NEXT DAY

This is the day! WAAH! Hehehehe… The day Kira and Eugene has been waiting for. School is up and games were arranged perfectly for the games on the second day of the intramurals

Kira and Cagalli arrived first as Athrun followed. Inside the classroom, Cagalli and Athrun chatted with Kira for a while to give him some advices

"Best advice I could give you bro…" Cagalli started

"What?"

"Don't ever take the game with hot head. You'll get to nowhere if you do that"

"Um.., think I know what you meant. I can see what I'll be in if I get all angry" Kira ended up with a smile as Lacus came in

"Morning…" she greeted as she approached the three

"Good morning!" Cagalli and Athrun greeted back

"Morning" Kira greeted as well

Lacus smiled at him sweetly and he somehow blushed again

At 7:00 in the morning, they all went to the badminton court to practice. Cagalli played a single game at 7:30 and takes the victory. After a few more minutes, finally, it's 8:00. Kira sat on a bench and Lacus sat beside him

"You ready?" Lacus asked cheerfully

"I think…" Kira replied unconfidently

"What's wrong? Come on Kira, be confident! You can do it!" Lacus encouraged as Kira smiled at her. Soon, Eugene arrived with Fllay

"OOOH! What is that girl doing here!" Cagalli irritably stated

"Hold on Cagalli…" Athrun interrupted

"What?"

"Fllay is Eugene cousin, right?"

"Yeah so…?"

"Never mind" he ended.

Finally the game is up, as Kira stood, Lacus smiled at him. Eugene was so envy that he hardly throw the racket

"Good luck!" Lacus cheerfully finished as she, Athrun and Cagalli sat with the audiences

"You go bro!" Cagalli added as Fllay looked at her with daring eyes

"Kick that jerk's face off this court!" Cagalli rooted

Fllay just snubbed her as she watches her cousin flame in anger

"That's it Eugene… Lacus is yours while I'll have Kira" Fllay uttered as she smiled devilishly

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Eugene bragged as the game started

(Again, I'm not really good at stating game details even though I'm a varsity of badminton before. I'm really sorry! Hehehehe)

At first, Kira was having a hard time in adjusting the situation. Come to think of it, Eugene does have an advantage, but we all know that Kira won't just give up. They are to play only one-set

Then, they change courts in favor of Eugene's score. The score was 14-8 and Eugene was up by 3. Kira is getting worried because he's loosing his concentration for Eugene was giving him hard smashes. Soon after, the score is 18-12, still in favor of Eugene.

As the score was in favor of him, Eugene was pretty confident as he glances at Lacus every now and then. On the other hand, Kira is starting to get irritated of Eugene's insulting manners

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Darn it! Kira's loosing! AW! I hate this!" Cagalli stated in irritation

"Don't get to carried Cagalli. The game still isn't finish. Kira still has a chance"

"Yeah right; if he don't so something quickly, he'll sink! DARN IT KIRA! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?" Cagalli shouted as Kira started worrying

"Cagalli!" Athrun tried to calm her

Lacus was silent the whole time. Obviously, she's very much worried

'_Oh Kira…'_ she uttered as she prays for his victory

"SHUT IT CAGALLI! I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE IF YOU KEEP ON SHOUTING! DARN IT SUCKS!" Kira shouted at Cagalli as he continued the game

'_What am I gonna do. This jerk is good. DAMN! I hate this!'_ Kira thought as he looked at Lacus when Eugene was about to serve

Lacus' face shows fear and worrying; and Kira easily reads her mind

'_No... I can't let her down. I can't!'_ he shouted to himself as he prepared for the serve

"KIRA!" Lacus couldn't keep her silence anymore and shouted out the name of the most important person in her life

Lacus' shout disturbed Eugene's concentration as he served. Kira heard her voice and got up his senses. YAAY! Finally, getting back to the game, Kira got a boost of confidence as Lacus cheered him. Eugene on the other hand, started getting irritated by the situation as Kira's score started to rise. Finally, it was a game of pure determination and wellness, but there can only be one winner…

Smiling as he catches hardly for his breath, Kira smiled as the game was over. The score was 21-19

"KIRA!" Lacus shouted out in joy as she hugged Kira. Kira smiled as he hugged her tightly. Eugene was so in despair as Fllay approached him

"I knew I shouldn't count on you…" Fllay stated as Eugene looked at her angrily

"Shut up!" he shouted as Fllay raised an eyebrow

"My poor cousin… You're not an inch close to what I can do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just you wait and see… Worry not, that little goddess of yours will soon be in your possession" Fllay spoke out confidently, glaring at Lacus

"What are you talking about?"

"Patience my dear, patience" she ended as she walked out of the court. Eugene on the other hand approached Kira

"See what I've told you! I told you you'll win!" Lacus greeted as they broke their hug, seeing Eugene as he approached

"Eugene…" Kira uttered as Lacus smiled at the person approaching them

"That was a great game" Kira started, offering a hand shake

Eugene hesitantly reached for the hand shake without saying anything

"Nice game" Lacus followed

Eugene drew himself nearer Lacus as Kira frowned

"What the-?" Kira uttered as Eugene whispered to Lacus "I'm still not finished" then he went towards Kira

"I'll still have her…" he smirked as Kira glared at him

"I'm not scared of you. I'll always be around for her" Kira replied as Eugene walked coldly out of their sight

"Whew! What was that!" Cagalli started as she and Athrun approached Kira and Lacus

"A blow of cold wind I guess…" Kira joked

"Yeah right darn you! You got me so worried!" Cagalli poked on Kira

"HEY!" Kira complained while Lacus and Athrun laughed

"You could take his head off clear from his shoulders in the first place, why wait for him to get his points ahead of you! You fool!" Cagalli countered

"Hey, I won didn't I? So what's your problem!" Kira reasoned

"Oh blah, blah, blah!" Cagalli insulted

"Oh yeah!" Kira replied back

"Come on stop it you two…" Lacus interrupted

"HUMPH!" Kira and Cagalli both stubbornly uttered as they turned their backs on each other

Athrun scratched the back of his face, posing out a fake smile as Lacus sighed

Then, moments later, Kira and Cagalli both laughed.

"Wha?" Athrun thought in confusion

Lacus just giggled despite of her confusion

"You sure showed him bro!" Cagalli again started

"Yeah, I know! Thanks for cheering!" Kira replied as they all laughed

"You guys…" Athrun uttered as they all celebrated

**Lacus-destiny: Hehehehe. I'm really sorry if I updated late. Man! This is the longest chapter I've written so far. (Well, that is for my point of view) Still, I hope you guys liked how this chapter turned out. Comments, reactions, just tell me, okay! Thanks for your reviews! Hope to see ay all on the next chap! R&R! Thanks! God bless! Ciao! **

**_On the next chap Cagalli will deal head to head with Christine. I wonder how? Hehehehe. Find out on the next chap! See ya guys!_**


	10. Buy yourself a friend

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

**Lacus-destiny: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update… hehehe… If ever you want to, you can read the other chaps again so that you'll be able to remember what happened last time. I know I horribly updated… Well then, let's get to the next chappy! Oh! And thank you very much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 10: Buy yourself a friend**

The victory Kira had was one of the best things he could ever think of achieving at that day. All four of them were happy about what happened. Soon, Kira went to the locker room to change clothes, while Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun waited for him

As he went out of the locker room, Lacus approached him while Athrun and Cagalli went outside of the gym

Moments passed, it was only Kira and Lacus inside the gym

Lacus was blushing when she faced Kira. Kira, on the other hand, couldn't think of anything to say. He's too overwhelmed for what happened

"Listen Kira…" Lacus started, as she looked down to her feet

Kira stared at her, now blushing, waiting for what she's got to say

"I was really scared, and I admit, I had a thought that you might lose…"

"If it wasn't for you, I might have lost…"

"Huh?" Lacus looked up and their eyes met

"I heard you calling my name… After that, everything went berserk!" Kira laughed as he ended his statement

"I thought I could keep myself calm. But I wasn't able to take it. So much pressure pushed me... I was so worried for a second, I thought of wanting to stop your game…" As Lacus spoke, Kira held up her chin with his right hand, and so their faces where just inches apart

"Kira…" shocked, she gasped as she uttered his name

"You look cute when you're blushing…" Kira uttered as Lacus blushed even more

"To be honest, I really don't know why I'm blushing…" She shyly replied, looking away, trying to set Kira's eyes away from hers "You're blushing too…" she ended, as she looked back at Kira

"Yeah… (laughs)… Like you, I dunno why…" Kira asked, as he looked deeper into Lacus' light, heavenly blue orbs

"I wish we know why…" Lacus answered

"There is a way to find out…" Kira replied. Lacus looked at him with confusion

"How?" she innocently asked

Without any words, Kira leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As they broke, Lacus smiled while Kira looked deep in her eyes. Such sweetness is filling out from their stares.

"Were you able to find out?" Kira asked, grinning

Lacus held onto Kira's face with both hands and locked it safely in her caress. Then she played her nose onto Kira's

"Yes…" she sweetly replied and they both laughed.

As they went outside, Cagalli and Athrun were nowhere to be seen

"Where are Cagalli and Athrun?" Lacus asked, wondering where their companions had gone to

"I thought they'd wait for us here…" Kira replied

"What do you think we should do, Kira?" questioning Kira, she tried to look around to see if there's any sign of the couple

"I'll give sis a call…" Kira answered as he took out his cellphone from his pocket and called onto Cagalli

CALL:

"Hello?" Cagalli answered

"Cagalli…"

"Oh, hey Kira!"

"What 'hey Kira' are you talking about? Where are you guys?"

"(Laughs) don't sound too desperate my dear…"

"I'm not desperate... Why would I be? Now where are you?"

"Cafeteria…"

"Okay... got it…"

"Ciao…" Cagalli cut off the call

After the call, Kira and Lacus made their way to the Cafeteria…

Meanwhile…

"Kira and Lacus are on their way here…" Cagalli stated as she slides her phone back to her pocket

"Told you we should've just waited for them…" Athrun replied

"Nah let it off… I'm really hungry…" Cagalli stated as she stood up, placed her bag on top of the table and Athrun followed her

"Now where are you planning to go?"

"I'll buy some ice cream pie…" Cagalli answered, stopping at the front of the ice cream stall

Athrun stood beside her as she carefully picks her ice cream pie flavor

"Hey, what do you want?" Cagalli asked Athrun. Athrun on the other hand was surprised of what Cagalli said

"Huh? What?" still shocked, he couldn't think of anything to answer

"I'm asking you what flavor do you like…"

"I dunno… Why?"

"Hmmm… two Mocha ice cream pies please…" Cagalli friendlily ordered as the ice cream lady prepared her order

"You sure you'll be able to eat two ice cream pies?" Athrun asked, a bit of concern in his voice

Cagalli laughed as to what Athrun stated

"Something funny?" clueless as he could be, Athrun innocently asked

"(Laughs) the other one's for you, silly…"

"What?!"

"That'll be 70, miss…" the lady stated, as she placed the ice cream pies on a tray

"Okay…" but before Cagalli could give the money

"I'll pay for it!" Athrun insisted, picking out his wallet and handing the lady a 100

"No, I'll pay…" Cagalli took Athrun's money back and gave the lady her own 100 bill

Athrun tried to insist in paying but Cagalli just won't let him

"Here's your change, miss…" the lady politely gave Cagalli her change

"Thank you…" Cagalli ended with a smile. Then, as she was about to carry the tray, Athrun intercepted it from her clutches. Without any word, Athrun headed back to their table, not even waiting for Cagalli

Cagalli ignored Athrun's behavior and smiled mysteriously as she heads back towards the table

As she sat down, Athrun was looking a bit annoyed. His arms crossed his chest and he was looking on a direction far from Cagalli

Cagalli started eating her ice cream while Athrun remained the way he was.

"You know, mocha isn't such a bad flavor after all…" Cagalli started, trying if she could get Athrun to speak

"Actually, it tastes great!" she continued but no reply

Athrun kept quiet for a few more minutes until Cagalli spoke once again

"Hey, what's with you?" Concerned, she looked at him directly

No answer

"Athrun, I'm talking to you…."

Still no answer

"Hey, what's up? I don't get it…"

"I want to pay… but you stopped me…" finally, words came out from Athrun's mouth

"(Laughs) what?" Cagalli couldn't help but laugh at how childish Athrun could be

"Why did you buy ice cream pie for me without asking; why didn't you let me pay?!" Athrun was pretty mad… but Cagalli couldn't help but keep on smiling

"I'm getting angry Cagalli; you better stop the laughing and smiling…"

"Is that a threat?" Cagalli joked

"Not funny…"

Cagalli smiled sweetly before she stood up from her chair and sat beside Athrun

"Is that so?" she replied, sounding like she's insulting the person she's talking to

Athrun looked away. Cagalli made Athrun look at her and pinched his cheeks

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" A long term playing 'ow' got out of Athrun's mouth

Then Cagalli stopped her pinching and smiled again

"What was that for?!" Athrun madly asked

"You know, you look so cute when you're angry…" Cagalli stated… so sweet, it's quiet unbelievable

"Huh?" Athrun can't help but blush

"Hey, get real Athrun… You're my boyfriend… I don't think there are any rules stating that you can't buy your boyfriend an ice cream pie, right?" Cagalli smartly started, getting back to her chair

"But…"

"Your ice cream's melting… You better dig in…" Cagalli ended as she continued eating hers

"Next time, I'll make sure you won't be able to do that again…"

"Do what?"

"The bills…"

"Give it a break…"

"Humph!"

"I said cut it! Not a word about it!" Cagalli finished, her eyes flaming with strictness

"Ok, ok…" Athrun smiled as he started eating his ice cream pie

The two of them were both enjoying each other's company and the ice cream pie… They even forgot that Kira and Lacus were supposed to be with them. But something came to their surprise

"Well, if it isn't the _blondie_…" a quiet familiar voice reached Cagalli's ear

She looked up and saw an insignificant face she least wanted to see.

Athrun followed Cagalli's eyes and saw Christine, standing near Cagalli

"Christine…." Athrun uttered, watching his Cagalli carefully

"Hi Athrun…" Christine greeted Athrun back as flirty as possible

To Athrun's surprise, Cagalli said nothing… She just kept on eating her pie as if she heard nothing

"Hello Cagalli…" she then greeted Cagalli insultingly

Cagalli on the other hand gestured nothing and kept on what she was doing

"Oh great, now your deaf?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, then continued with her feast

Athrun stood guard. He wouldn't want any commotion

"You know what Athrun, I pity you… having to accompany someone like her… You have no idea how unfortunate you are…" Christine walked towards Athrun

"What are you talking about?" Athrun hated what Christine said and replied without looking at her. His eyes were locked upon Cagalli

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… It's terrible Cagalli, being deaf isn't that easy…" Christine continued her insults at Cagalli, not minding whatever Athrun says

"Christine! What do you want?!" Once again, Athrun interfered

Cagalli was still wordless

"You know what; nobody should come near someone like you... your useless…" her insults continued

Surprisingly, Cagalli still moved no muscle. Athrun was pretty confused.

'_This isn't like Cagalli…'_ he thought as Kira and Lacus arrived

"Hello Athrun… Hi Ca-ga…" Lacus greeted but stopped as she saw Christine

Kira kept quiet and looked at Athrun straight in the eye. It's as if they're talking but without words spoken out. It seems like Kira was asking what's going on and Athrun raised his shoulders, saying he doesn't understand either

Then to everyone's surprise, Cagalli smiled brightly and spoke

"Hi Lacus! Hey Kira!" she greeted cheerfully, shocking Athrun and of course, Christine, whom she'd been ignoring for a while

"Sis…" Kira started but Cagalli followed

"What took you guys so long?"

"We, took a little detour to the library to return some books I've borrowed last week" Lacus answered

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Christine angrily intercepted

Lacus, Kira and Athrun looked at her in shock, while Cagalli remained her bright smile and changed not the directions of her eyes

"What's with you?" Kira asked sarcastically

Angry as she could be, Christine walked in front of Cagalli and looked at her face to face

"Listen here Cagalli, your 'I don't see anyone' acting isn't working…" Christine started as Cagalli finished her last scoop of ice cream pie.

Then Cagalli properly placed her spoon on her plate, grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth

Now Athrun, Kira, and Lacus were all on guard

'_Now, what!?'_ Athrun tensely wondered

Cagalli rolled her eyes and set sight on Christine, finally….

Christine looked at her intensely, with anger and high temper. She felt so ignored, as if none of her insults were working on Cagalli anymore

The worried trio alerted themselves as Cagalli moved her hand and slid it into her pocket. Then she slid her hand out, holding two coins

"Cagalli…" Athrun uttered

"Stay out Athrun…" Lacus warned

"What now sis???" Kira followed

Cagalli smiled ironically at Christine as she took Christine's hand and placed the coins on her palm

"What the-?" Christine uttered

"There… Now that you have coins, go buy yourself a conversation partner, okay?" Cagalli insultingly stated

"Why you!!!!!!!!!!" Angrily, Christine closed her fist and was about to throw the coins back to Cagalli…

But before she could do so, Cagalli grab hold of her hand and opened it again. She took one coin and left the other one

"On second thought, you don't need two coins… One is enough... With your attitude, you can buy a friend at that amount. Don't' you think you're such a lowly? I don't think you'll need a high priced friend…" Cagalli finished. Then she stood up, grabbed her bag and walked away.

Athrun, Kira and Lacus, shocked as to what Cagalli just did and said, followed her without leaving any words for the stunned Christine

Irritated, Christine threw the coin with all her anger and walked away as well. Some of the students in the cafeteria giggled at her, some murmured; surely those are gossips and whatsoever. She felt so humiliated; she walked out looking down at her feet, not wanting to see anybody's face

Cagalli stooped by their favorite place, the lonely pavilion at the back of the school, put her bag down and looked at Athrun, Kira and Lacus with relief

"Cagalli?" Kira started

Cagalli took a deep breath and smiled

"That felt good…" she stated

"Are you sure you don't have a fever, huh Cagalli?" Lacus followed

"Nope. I'm A-okay!"

Athrun said nothing as he sat down

"What's with you?" Cagalli started, sitting beside her boyfriend

Athrun looked away, avoiding her

Lacus and Kira looked at each other in confusion

"Another _drama_?" Kira whispered

"Don't ask me…" Lacus replied as the two of them tried to keep distance to give way for Athrun and Cagalli's conversation

"Hey…" Cagalli again started "Athrun…?"

Silence once again

"Here you go again!"

No reply…

"What's with you today!?"

Then Athrun couldn't hold it much longer, he just laughed out loud, surprisingly Kira, Lacus and Cagalli

"What's so funny now?!" Cagalli, getting a bit irritated, asked

"You just never fail to surprise me…" Athrun sweetly stated

This made Cagalli blush while Kira and Lacus smiled

"What so you mean by that!?"

"Temper, temper… but you know… _'You look so cute when you're angry…'_" Athrun ended as he slightly bumped Cagalli's forehead with his

"Silly…" Cagalli smiled

**lacus-destiny: Okay, short… I know… But I'm still thankful because, finally! I'm able to update… I'm very sorry for being SO late… Anyhow, how was this chap? Please review! Keep on reading… God bless you guys! Have a wonderful SEMBREAK! **

**_On the next chap _ Intramurals is almost over, everyone is preparing for the varsity ball. I wonder how they are preparing… Till next time! And also, better prepare yourselves; a new character might arrive. And one more thing, problems will arise; hope you keep up with me until this story is finished.**

**Thanks again! Ciao!**


	11. Hidden

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

**Hi! It's been a while… I'm really sorry for the late update. Well, I won't give much opening remarks. Here's chap11**

**Chapter 11: Hidden  
**

After Cagalli's surprising attitude, the whole day got through smoothly. As time passes, the four-some bid good-bye.

**LACUS' HOUSE**

"Mom, I'm home…" she greeted as she entered the house. Her mother was in the living room, playing the piano. She kissed her on the cheek then she went to her room to get changed

She placed her bag on top of her desk, took off her rubber shoes and sat on her bed. Her cellphone beeped continuously the she took it out. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, you home now?" the voice on the other line responded. It was Kira.

"Yeah… I just arrived. How 'bout you?" she asked back.

"Just got in… I just want to check if you're okay…" he replied

Lacus smiled "Don't worry…"

They both hanged up and Lacus changed her clothes. She went downstairs, the sound of the piano growing louder and louder as she gets closer to the living room

Her mother stopped playing as she entered the living room

"Oh please mom, don't stop" she spoke, sitting on the couch

Her mother smiled and replied "You're father called this afternoon. He's still going on with his request"

Lacus looked away from her mother's eyes. She then played with her fingers "I haven't decided on anything yet" she answered

Lacus mother sighed then she sat beside her daughter. She placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke

"You know how much he wanted to be with us, sweetie"

"Can't he be the one to move in here?" Lacus asked, her faced looking a bit sad

Lacus mother just shrugged which gave Lacus the urge to sigh deeply

Silence was around for a while when a maid got into the living room and told them that dinner is ready.

The ladies ate dinner with silence. Lacus was planning on telling her mother about Kira and what's going on between them now but she seemed to loose her mood after what her mother told her

After dinner, Lacus decided to go to bed early. She sure doesn't feel well. She took a warm evening bath, got into her pajamas and laid onto bed. As her head was on her pillow and cellphone on her hand, all she could think of was calling Kira. She sure needs his voice right now. But as she was about to click on his number, she slid the phone under her pillow. She shook her head and started patting her face

It's almost nine in the evening when she glanced at the clock on her side table. Then something came into her.

She took out her phone and clicked on a different number

"Hello?" the recipient answered

"Hey Cagalli, do you have a minute?" she spoke. She realized that her best friend was the best choice to talk to.

"Sure, what's up?" Cagalli asked

"Listen, I have this _problem._"

"What's wrong?! Are you okay? What happened?" Cagalli went wild

"Hey, relax. It's just that… Um… You know that my dad isn't here, right?"

"Yeah. He's in New York. What's with him?"

"He's been there for a while now. Years, right?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well, last month, when he called, which he normally does, he popped up a very disturbing question…" Lacus stopped and sighed

"And the question is?" Cagalli demanded for continuation

"He asked if we could move in there… You know, live there with him… Mom and I…" As Lacus let it out, there was sudden silence

"You gotta be kidding me…" Cagalli uttered

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Since that call, he's been going on with it everytime he gets to talk to us…"

"That's ridiculous! You've been living here like, your entire life! He can't just ask you to migrate like seasonal birds!" Cagalli raised her voice

"Mom and I haven't given our answers yet. But I think mom would probably say yes…."

"And you?" Cagalli asked

"I don't know… I don't even know if they'll still consider my decision, whatever it may be"

Lacus heard Cagalli sighed loudly. Then Cagalli popped the question Lacus has been worried about

"Did you tell Kira about this?"

Silence was around. "Um… not yet…"

"Why?"

"I'd really appreciate if you keep this a secret for now… Please Cagalli"

Cagalli was hesitant but she then agreed on her request

"But I want you to know Cagalli; I don't have any plans in leaving… The next time dad calls, I'll tell him that"

Cagalli told Lacus how happy that made her. Soon, they hung up and Lacus readily forced herself to sleep

The next day, Lacus went to school earlier than usual. As she entered the room, she saw someone sitting on her chair. As she got closer, she noticed that the guy was familiar. It was Kira. His arms are crossed and placed on her desk. His face buried on his arms. He's actually asleep.

Lacus smiled, seeing his state. She sat beside Kira and caressed his face

Kira slowly opened his eyes. As he set sight on Lacus, he rubbed his eyes slowly, sat up and stared at her

"Lacus?" His shirt was pretty messy, his face still a bit drowsy and his hair is blasted

"What are you doing here? It's a bit early, isn't it?" Lacus asked, fixing his shirt.

Kira scratched his hair a bit and smiled "I'm messed up" he said as Lacus pinched his cheeks

"Hey… That hurts…." Kira complained, rubbing his cheeks

"I'm sorry…" Lacus said, and then she kissed him on his right cheek

Kira's face brightened. "The left one hurts too you know…" Lacus kissed his left cheek

"This hurts too…" Kira pointed on his lips. After that, Lacus hit him jokingly "That's too much…"

Kira then laughed "Just kidding…" He then kissed Lacus on the forehead as Lacus asked again

"Anyway, why are you here? It really is too early…"

"Cagalli and Athrun had this deal yesterday. They wanted to have a one-one match, basketball. The court's free when it's early, so there. I decided to come along. Coming to school earlier than usual won't hurt, right?"

"I see…" Lacus replied

"Well you're earlier than usual yourself. Why is that?" Kira asked back

"Oh nothing. I woke up earlier"

The two went to the basketball court. Cagalli and Athrun were playing. Athrun was having a hard time guarding Cagalli

"Don't hold back on me!" Cagalli shouted as she spins and takes her shot. It hit the board and bounced back. Cagalli jumped first for the rebound but Athrun jumped higher. He got the ball and started dribbling "I'm not holding back" he stated as he swiftly got past her guard and executed a smooth ring less shot

"That's 10!" Athrun shouted as she stumbled on the floor

Kira applauded, knowing his buddy won

"One more round!" Cagalli demanded, putting her hands on her waist

"I'm exhausted. We've played five rounds already!" Athrun complain, his face so red and he's sweating hard

"But I haven't won any round yet!" Cagalli stubbornly sat beside Athrun, her arms crossed in front of her chest

Kira and Lacus approached them. "Take a break Cagalli…" Kira started, throwing a towel to his sister

Cagalli stubbornly wiped her face as Lacus picked the ball and took a shot

Kira whistled as the ball went through the hoop

"Why don't we play?" Lacus offered, chest-passing the ball to Kira

"I'm not gonna hold back on you" Kira warned as he dribbled the ball slowly. As he approaches Lacus, the dribbling picks up speed "Don't expect I'll hold back on you either" Lacus grinned as she tied her hair on a ponytail

Athrun and Cagalli sat on the benches as Lacus and Kira have their game

"Well what do you know; we've been playing for an hour now. It's almost six o'clock" Cagalli stated as she took out her wristwatch from her gym bag. Then she opened Athrun's bag to get his towel

She handed it to him. She picked up her water jug and drank

Athrun placed the towel on top of his head, covering his whole face

"Wipe your sweat off! Don't let it go dry!" Cagalli shouted, taking Athrun's towel off his head and throwing it onto his face

"Okay, okay!" Athrun answered, doing what he is told to do

After a while, Kira and Lacus ended their game. The four went to their classroom, seeing few people around. They all got changed and decided to stay inside the room.

There they talked about stuffs, including the upcoming varsity ball

"I hate wearing dresses…" Cagalli marked, tying her hair into a ponytail

As time passes, the room slowly got filled with all the members of the class

Their adviser updated them on the wins and loses they have obtained so far. Luckily, they're on the lead.

"It's seems South High (Fllay's, Eugene's and Christine's school) is our greatest competitor. We gotta knock them down!" their adviser was on high

The day went on busily. The four played so many sets of games. Basketball here, volleyball there; soccer here, badminton there, HASSLE!

Meanwhile

"I need to have Lacus for the ball!" Eugene angrily exclaimed as they entered their quarters, he and Fllay

Fllay replied nothing but smiled teasingly. As they went inside, Eugene's eyes widened "Lacus?"

There he saw, a pink haired girl, leaning against the wall

**Okay, so there! I know it's pretty short and I'm really sorry. Please continue reading and reviewing! I'll try to update faster now. Thanks! God bless!  
**


	12. Who?

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE  
**

**Hi! I'm so thankful for the reviews! Whew, I thought I won't have any… hehe… Well then, here's chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12: Who?**

It was twenty minutes past the hour of seven, as the school bell rang. The students inside class IV-A settled down on their seats and silence slowly crept inside the room. As complete silence was achieved, their adviser, Mr. Mwu La Flaga, tapped his table and greeted "GOODMORNING CLASS!" he's as energetic as ever! Although, he's always been like this every morning so it's no surprise.

The class stood up, responded and they all sat back down

Everyday, normal days at school or even during intramurals, the reading of the bulletin is an SOP (standard operating procedure). This is the time when advisers take up twenty minutes every morning to discuss to his/her class different things and concerns. It could be about school activities, class activities, etc., literally, everything.

These past few days, the bulletin reading session was filled with sports update and latest line-ups. Their adviser really is into sports and kept on saying that the school's reputation depends on some people in his class.

Obviously, everyone locked their eyes on the four most watched players in the class: Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Cagalli

The four didn't mind though. Eyes staring at them are not an unusual thing anymore; in fact, they got pretty used to it. Adding up to that, the four were too tired to even care why they're staring at them like that.

Apparently, out of the four, Lacus was the only one listening to their adviser's blabs. Cagalli had her head laid on her desk, Athrun is slumped on his chair and Kira is actually asleep!

She sighed seeing her companions' states. She shook her head as Mr. La Flaga approached her. Lacus' eyes widened, seeing that their adviser is now in front of her and his hands on his waist. _'Just when did he get in front of me?! He was at his table a wink ago!'_ Lacus thought alarmed, shaking her head and looking up to her seemingly angry adviser

"I suppose you could tell me why they look like that…" La Flaga spoke, his eyebrows hitting the skies in a skeptical manner

Lacus curved a smile and looked around. The room was now empty "Where did everybody go?" She asked, her question pretty out of topic

Mr. La Flaga posed a frown "Bulletin reading is over. About five minutes ago, Ms Clyne…"

Lacus smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed "I'm really sorry sir…" she stood up, bowed her head and sat back down

"What's going on in here? The day hasn't even started, yet my star players looked like beaten vegetables already!?" He asked with a loud voice, waking Kira. Kira jolted up, surprised.

"Well, good morning Mr. Yamato…" La Flaga greeted sarcastically

"Not now coach…" Kira uttered, placing his head on his desk lazily

La Flaga flared like a forest fire. His face turned bright red then he jumped up. He took his silver whistle from his pocket and blew the unimaginable loudest bang

Kira stood up automatically. Cagalli literally fell from her chair and Athrun hits his desk underneath with his knee. "Ouch!" he shouted, jolting up and rubbing his knee "What's with the wolf coach!?" Athrun exclaimed, his face crumpled

"You know it can kill the ears" Kira followed, rubbing his ears.

"It'll kill you, not just your ears if you don't get your butts out there and play! What's going on with the four of you!?" La Flaga's face was now redder than before as he stomps his way back and forth, the four-some watching him take each humungous step

Kira yawned and scratched his head "Easy there commander. We played basketball…" his eyes were still sleepy and Lacus laughed at the way he looks

"PLAYED BASKETBALLL!? WHEN!? YOU BETTER MAKE THIS ONE GOOD YAMATO OR YOU'LL GET NO MERCY FROM ME!" La Flaga sure is pissed

"We played from five in the morning to six… The four of us…" Athrun replied, rubbing his eyes "Yeah, one hour of non-stop basketball" Cagalli supported "REALLY TIRING!" Lacus finished

La Flaga's face flushed for a while. "Why?" he asked, gentler

"We thought a little game in the morning gets us boost up for the whole day. I think we kind of got carried away though…" Kira responded smartly. _'Bite on the bait wolfie…'_ Kira thought, having eye-contacts with Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus

"He's really good at reasoning, isn't he?" Athrun whispered to Cagalli "You bet" Cagalli assured

"Well you better get yourselves prepared! NOW! You have a soccer game in ten minutes! And you Attha, Clyne, you two should run towards the volleyball court double time! You'll have a game against South high in five minutes!" La Flaga sputtered every word as if he's talking to deaf people.

'_Gotcha' _Kira thought as he smiled secretly. He knows he got La Flaga convinced

Cagalli rolled her eyes then called onto Lacus. They went straight for the volleyball courts clicking glances at Athrun and Kira before they completely got out of the room

"You know commander, this isn't soccer training. You should try to lower your voice…" Athrun stated as he lazily walks towards the door "If you don't learn, I won't change!" La Flaga shouted just before Kira and Athrun went out of his sight

"They sure have a reason to be confident. The whole committees worry-free when they're the ones playing…" La Flaga shook his head reluctantly as he slid his whistle back to his pocket and went through the door where Athrun and Kira went out

On their way to the soccer field Kira and Athrun took a detour at their lockers to change to their spikes.

"Coach is pretty fired up lately, have you noticed?" Athrun started, closing his locker door and tapping his shoes heel to toe

Kira just done tying his spikes, stood up and stretched as he answered "Come to think of it, I never saw him use the wolf out of field bounds… Guess he's taking the intramurals more seriously this year" he finished, jumping a few and making last stretches

"Don't you think it's kind of weird…? I mean, what's with this intramurals anyway?" Athrun asked as he started walking

Kira shrugged "The only big thing for me this year is Lacus" he smiled brightly, looking far away

"Daydreaming dude… It's freaky…" Athrun uttered, poking him on the head "Well if your big thing is Lacus, mine is Cagalli" he countered

"I'd figured you'd say that" Kira then ran as they reached the field

"But seriously buddy, something strange is going on this year… All teachers are puffed into EACH and EVERY game" Athrun spoke intently, highlighting on the BIG parts

"We'll get the puzzles fixed, when we talk to the girls…" Kira confidently patted Athrun on the back as the team welcomed them for the game

**VOLLEYBALL COURT**

"2-1! Serve!" the referee whistled as Cagalli poses for a perfect serve. Then she bends backwards, and hits the ball with full force, as always. The ball spins as it passes over the net, and swoops towards the ground. It nearly hit the ground though as the maroon, short-haired girl dives in to receive it.

And she got it. The ball is alive and Cagalli's killer serve was defeated.

Cagalli stomped grumpily and was about to lose focus. "Cagalli set!" Luckily, Lacus' shout woke her up. She noticed the ball coming straight towards her and she hits it over smoothly

"Thanks girl!" she shouted back, tapping Lacus' hand

"Keep your eyes on the ball people!" Miriallia shouted, asking Lacus and Cagalli to both step a little further back. The other side was able to return Cagalli's smooth hit with a clear high shot. _'They think we're easy kittens'_ Cagalli thought as she receives the ball and shouts "Set it up Mir!" Mir smiled and nodded. She tosses the ball as Cagalli runs then jumps for it. As she was about to spike the ball so that it'll properly dig the ground, the same maroon-haired girl jumps in to level her with her blocking. Cagalli was aghast and she lost the urge to hit it the way she planned to do so. She was about to land on the ground, the ball still on air, as Lacus jumps up and spiked the ball for her

The maroon haired girl was devastated. She didn't expect her to take the shot.

Cagalli hugged Lacus; she's totally saved her out there!

The game grew as much as the tension rose; especially the heat building between Cagalli and the maroon haired girl.

Change courts, in favor of OPH (Orb Private High; lame, isn't it? I'm really sorry…)

South high asked for time-out

Cagalli was on her feet, insisting that she doesn't want to sit. Lacus was standing as well; she's looking at the maroon haired girl that's been giving them a pretty hard time

"She's good…" Lacus uttered, taking her sight away from lady maroon and drinking from her jug

Cagalli shook her head hastily "Don't let her get to you…" she answered wiping her face "Although I must admit, she is pretty tough…"

"I've never seen her since now… Have you noticed her before? Say, since intramurals?" Lacus asked, glancing again at lady maroon.

Cagalli shook her head, looking at Lacus questioningly. "Why are you going on about her anyway?"

Lacus shrugged. Cagalli chuckled, "You don't know?!"

"It's not that… but… I've been having this feeling that I've seen her before…" Lacus poked her head "Silly me… I've just mentioned a while ago that I've never seen her since now…"

Cagalli waved her hand in front of Lacus, while shaking her head "Speak out exactly what's on your mind girl" she stated, her eyes firm and exact

"Well she's…" but as Lacus was about to speak, the referee whistled and the game is to continue

"I'll hear you out later!" Cagalli shouted as she ran to her position.

Service is coming from South High. Lady maroon is the queen of the moment as she steps out for her service

She posed the exact same way Cagalli did. She even hit the ball the way Cagalli did. Everyone was surprised. It's totally and insanely the same!

As the ball went over the net, Cagalli felt something knocked on her back. Mir was actually pushing her forward because the ball is going to drop dead in front of Cagalli

"Incoming!" someone shouted from the crowd and Cagalli shook her head quickly and fortunately, she was able to hit the ball clear

It dropped just beside lady maroon which struck everyone watching, especially the whole South High volleyball team

"She just let it kiss the ground!" Mir exclaimed, pointing at lady maroon

Lacus and Cagalli were awed at her sudden stiffness. Lady maroon didn't move a muscle and her eyes were staring at someone in the crowd

Lacus is a pretty good observer and she traces the girl's sight. She glanced at the crowd watching, hoping to see who lady maroon's distracter is

Luck wasn't on Lacus' side at that moment for she couldn't figure out who she's looking at. Pretty disappointed for her curiosity wasn't satisfied, she went outside the court lines and prepared for her serve

Lacus bent slightly than how Cagalli does and her service is gentler; although, it is very deceiving. Just as it seems like it's not even going over the net, the ball hits the very net and drops swiftly on the other side. The South High players went mad.

"That's what you get for being such air-heads!" Cagalli whispered loud enough for her team to hear. They were all smiling.

Lacus made four more successful services, heating the other side even more. But at her fifth serve, lady maroon unbelievably received her ball.

Lacus was shocked, and so did the whole OPH team. But it can't let them down.

Lady maroon on the other hand felt pretty superior. She then started acting all bossy and playing all over the court, stealing shots that were supposed to be taken by other members. She's intercepting her own teammates receives!

"What's with her?" Cagalli asked, glaring at lady maroon. If there's one thing Cagalli hates in sports, it's being bossy and feeling all high and mighty. "She just received your service once, that doesn't give her the key to royalty…" Cagalli's lips pouted as she takes her place

The game went on and at some point, it seemed like it'll last for eternity. Cagalli and Lacus asked for substitutes but apparently, the other players and even their vice-coach disagrees to their request. They won't let them out even just for a minute or two!

"What are they thinking!? Gee, I'm sweating like a faucet here!" Cagalli exclaimed, throwing her head backwards and wiggling it. "And worst, sight is getting black every now and then. It's gonna kill me soon!" she ended, breathing heavily than she ever imagined she would

Lacus on the other hand spoke nothing. She's feeling the intense heat that her body is generating. Her arms are really red and it feels numb. Sure, she and Cagalli are varsities and are supposed to be stronger, but they've been playing four mind-blowing rounds already! It's 'best of five' match. OPH won the first two rounds but SH bagged the third. Their nearing to the end of the fourth round and the scores are tightly gaining on each other

Fllay, Eugene and another person was watching the game from afar.

"Well, there's the real Lacus…" Fllay uttered, looking at Eugene. She then rolled her eyes as she saw her cousin's reaction

He was dumbstruck "Who the hell is this girl!?" confused, he asked, his voice hushed but loud enough for Fllay to hear

"She's Meer Campbell… Leader of South High cheering squad" Fllay answered

"Cheering squad!? For Pete's sake, I never saw her around campus! Who are you trying to kid here!?" Eugene was madder than the mad hatter

"Cool off hot stuff…" Meer spoke, her voice giving shivers down Eugene's spine

'_She even sounds just like her…'_ Eugene thought, not giving a single look at Meer's face

"I've been in the cheering squad years ago… your cousin here is ignoring the fact that I've been gone for so long…" Meer explained. At her words, Eugene noticed something

'_I can tell she's not Lacus. She may look and sounds like her but… something is definitely DIFFERENT'_ Eugene thought, responding nothing to Meer's explanation

"She's been living in France for the past few years." Fllay added

"So, that's Lacus… My, my, we do look so much alike…" Meer stated in awe, staring at Lacus as she hits the ball

"Is this the first time you saw her?" Eugene asked, more confused and still not looking at Meer

Meer smiled brightly and nodded. "I've heard lots of people saying there's a Lacus here that looks just like me… Great coincidence…" she spoke, grinning "I'll go with your plan Fllay…"

Eugene looked at her for the very first time, and then to Fllay

Fllay looked like a villain in any soap opera. Her smile was purely out of evilness. "Wonderful…" She uttered seductively, knowing she got what she wanted

"What the heck?!" Eugene uttered, losing track of what's going on

**Okay, so there. Any comments, questions, even suggestions, let me know. Thanks and please keep on reading, and if you have time, drop a review! God bless, see you all soon!**


	13. Mistery Misery

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

**Hi! It's been a while, hasn't it? My computer had this problem again and for a while I wasn't able to use it. Well, I do hope you're all still in for this story. Don't worry; I'll try to get this finished ASAP. School's pretty tough especially for someone in a graduating year. Well, it's bad to keep you waiting. Here's chapter 13**

**Chapter 13: Mystery misery**

So much for Fllay and Meer's schemes, we'll go back to the volleyball game

The score is now 20-19, in favor of OPH. It's Miriallia's turn to serve. Her service is pretty much like a clear shot in badminton; it's high but spins wildly. It's the kind of service one would feel shaky just thinking about receiving it.

But no matter how scary the ball looks like, it seems that lady maroon doesn't care anymore. She ran to where the ball is about to land and received it. She didn't even care if her teammates were already prepared to receive the ball. As she got it over to the other side, she kept on ordering her teammates around, shouting their names here and there.

Cagalli's more annoyed this time for she can see the South High team getting all irritated and grumpy because of their dictator. "Let's kill this game, girls" Cagalli uttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. They were able to pass the ball over the other side and when it came back, Mir, Lacus and Cagalli prepared for their attack

Mir received the ball from the back line, Lacus tossed it a little high above the net then Cagalli spiked it

It was smooth and swift -a score for OPH- and Mir prepares for her service.

….And another nice service from Mir started a whole new rally. She bagged 2 more points, thus inching their victory to 2-point away.

OPH's service ended for lady maroon gave a good-kill on Mir's third service.

Of course, its South High's time to make a serve; South High's service was drastically hard to receive. It's powerful and well… it's really powerful.

The server looks odd, wearing mild-shaded playing goggles and a cap

Unfortunately, they gained 3 points in a row with no sweat at all.

"God… That was unexpected… Who's that server anyway???" Lacus heard someone from the crowd as their coach called for a time-out

On the bench…

"Okay ladies, what's going on out there?...!"Their coach asked, emphasizing on her exclamation mark

"Well, it's pretty obvious they hid their weapon coach" Lacus answered, as polite as possible

Their coach took a deep breath. "Captain, what can you say about this?" she spoke, looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli on the other hand has her eyes locked on the server.

"Hey Cagalli…" Lacus elbowed her

"We'll just have to deal with that girl's service then we'll clean this game up" Cagalli answered, her eyes still on its prey

"All right, you heard it girls, show 'em what you've got then… anyone who wants to make a substitution?"

"I do… can't help it… can't breathe" Mir stated as the coach entered a substitution for her

And the game was on.

The score was a close 23-22. First to get 25 takes the victory…

Meanwhile…

**OVAL (FOOTBALL COURT)**

"Come on Kira, put it in!" Athrun shouted as he passed the ball to Kira, who was doing his inside job past the defenders

"Here goes…" he uttered as he tapped the ball to stop, then gave it a strong kick

"PppprrrrrttttT! GOAL"

…..

"Nice one guys!" The team had a group hug and each received a pat on the shoulder by Mr. La Flaga

"Nice goal Yamato" La Flaga added as Kira and Athrun hurried their way to the locker room

"Next game's after lunch, what's your hurry?" La Flaga tried to catch them

"Urgent coach… later!" Kira shouted as he and Athrun disappeared in a flash

As the boys sprint their way to the volleyball court, they went pass Fllay and Eugene though; they did not notice the two

Fllay raised an eye-brow while Eugene just rolled his eyes

"What's the silence all about?" Meer peeked through her jacket hood as she stood between Fllay and Eugene

"Nothing… Let's get going…" Eugene uttered, leading the way away from the volleyball court

…..

"You better wish the game's still on buddy…" Athrun uttered as they entered the volleyball court. When he's in, he heard the crowd cheer and saw that the ball's still in the air

"Nice…" Kira uttered then the two made their way to seats near the benches. Kira saw Mir on the seats and called onto her

"…Hey, Kira… Athrun… Boy, you're early" Mir uttered as she took a drink from her jug and took off the towel that was on top of her head

"Sorry… Would you mind telling us what's going on?" Athrun answered as Kira watched mindfully

"Well, the scoreboard would tell you most of it… As you can see, we came to a 24-24… first to get to 26 wins…"

"Last two…" Athrun uttered while Kira kept quiet as Lacus takes her place as a server

When Lacus raised her ball and prepares for an overhead serve, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes

Kira closed his eyes as well…

"Come on baby… give them something they'll never forget…" Kira whispered as Lacus takes the serve.

It was a jump-serve and went swiftly. It caught the back liners off guard so the ball kissed the ground in a matter of seconds

The whistle blew and the score was 25-24

"Nice!" Cagalli met Lacus' hand as the server prepares for the next and hopefully final serve of the game

"Kill it…" Athrun whispered as Lacus gave another jump-serve

Lady maroon got it surprisingly. Lacus was obviously disappointed but moved quickly to her position as the ball was tossed in the air and then spiked to their side of the court

"Get it!" Cagalli shouted as the back liners worked hard to receive the ball. Lacus was the one who took the hit, and then Cagalli tossed it, as a spiker launched an attack

Lady maroon and the mysterious server worked hard to block the attack but Lacus dove to save it…

"Set!" Cagalli shouted then another team member tossed Lacus' saved ball

"End it now Cagalli!" Out from nowhere, Cagalli heard a very particular voice

Kira and Mir almost jumped out of their seats as they saw Athrun, all stood up and shouting his lungs out

"You asked for it…" Cagalli whispered then grinned. Then at a fraction of a second, the ball smacked the ground

The whistle blew longer, the game was over. OPH won 26-24

"YEAH!" Athrun raised a hand then rushed to celebrate the girls' victory. Kira and Mir followed him

But before any good moments, the players were asked to line for a hand-shake

After the hand shake, Cagalli spotted her no.1 fan

She ran to him as he caught her in a hug.

"You definitely got them" he whispered as she faced him

"I ended it" she answered as Athrun nodded. "I know…"

Kira and Lacus shared their own hug and moments. But Lacus was rattled, as she saw the mysterious server approach her and asked for a handshake

"Your serve was great…" the mysterious server spoke

"Thanks… Yours too…"

"Hey Lacus…" Cagalli, followed by Athrun, approached Lacus, Kira and the server

"Oh, nice game Cagalli…" the server offered a handshake to her as well

Cagalli took it with a 'Thank you'

"Nice boyfriend as well…" the server grinned as Cagalli and the others frowned

The server approached Athrun and looked at him from head to toe

"…You're…" Athrun uttered as the server took off her cap and goggles

Lacus and Kira's eyes' widened

"Christine…" Athrun uttered as Cagalli grinned

**I'm so sorry, I have to cut this here… I know, short… please forgive me… I really am a SUPER LATE updater… I'm really sorry… Well, vacation's up so I'm dead serious in finishing this story… please leave a review… thanks! God Bless everyone! **


	14. The girl who got rejected

**THINGS YOU DO FOR LOVE**

**Oh my goodness, how long was it when I last updated? I'm really sorry, everything's been crazy, a total rollercoaster; anyway, I'm lucky enough to have some people still into this story. I'm still determined to get this done, no matter how long it might take me.**

Chapter 14: The Girl Who Got Rejected

All four of them were pretty shocked seeing that Christine is the mystery server

Cagalli raised an eyebrow as Christine shows off her smile

"It really was a nice game…" Christine repeated then walked away

"Wait Christine!" Lacus shouted as lady maroon approached Christine

"Christine? Who's Christine?" she asked innocently, looking at Lacus

"Come on honey, we better get going…" Christine assisted lady maroon away but lady maroon stopped dead on her tracks

"She just called you Christine, what the heck was that? By the way, nice game; you two were really good" lady maroon approached both Cagalli and Lacus and offered a handshake which the two managed politely accepted

"Argh, come on Meyrin…" Christine hated the way her companion acted towards Cagalli and Lacus.

"Cool down sis. Oh, I'm Meyrin. Meyrin Hawk" she smiled brightly

"I'm Lacus. And she's Cagalli" Lacus replied nicely seeing that Meyrin is not as vicious as she is inside the court. Cagalli couldn't react for a while, but she smiled when Lacus introduced her

Meyrin giggled and answered "I know. Who would not know you two?" she smiled then turned her ways to Kira and Athrun

"And you're Kira Yamato, and-" she stopped and stared at Athrun for a while before continuing "Athrun Zala…"

Christine rolled her eyes and called onto Meyrin once again

"Are you in any way related to Christine?" Kira countered

"I've been wondering why you keep calling her Christine. See, her name is Lunamaria. She's Lunamaria Hawk, and she's my sister"

"Shut it big mouth!" Christine countered

"What in the world's with you? Are you like, changing your name or something?" Meyrin answered

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Christine, I mean, Lunamaria walked away, leaving her sister behind

"Polite exit." Cagalli asked sarcastically but Meyrin just laughed

"It's really nice meting you guys but I gotta run after her. Well, I'd appreciate another game. See you!" She smiled brightly as she ran after where Lunamaria disappeared to

"So she made up a new name or some sort? Her name doesn't sound trash too me. Not that much…" Cagalli turned to Lacus, Kira and Athrun but all three of them just shrugged and shook their heads

"Let's just get going" Athrun offered

"Lunch would be great, I'm hungry" Kira answered, walking side by side by Lacus as the four of them exited the gym

INSIDE THE VISITORS' LOCKER ROOM

"Thanks for blowing me up sis" Lunamaria uttered as soon as Meyrin got inside

"Hell, I blew you up! You're the one messing stuff up. What's the business, _Christine_?" Meyrin turned to her sister but Lunamaria turned her back on her

Meyrin pulled Luna so that she's facing her

"Don't turn your back on me Luna! I know you're up to something and I'm sure it's no good. I'm warning you, you better keep your behavior" Meyrin's words were strong and firm

"Great, now you're starting to sound like mom" Luna uttered, taking Meyrin's hand off her shoulder

"Good, at least one of us does" Meyrin countered

"Look, I know what I'm doing so mind you own business. Fllay understands me better" Luna countered, trying to walk away from her sister

"There you go again, hanging out with that good for nothing b***ch!" Meyrin shouted but she was surprised when someone answered

"I am the best bitch in town though"

Fllay, Eugene and a hooded girl entered the locker room

"Speaking of the devil…" Meyrin murmured while Luna and Fllay shared a cheek-to-cheek greeting

"Cagalli and the others know already of my real name. Miss BIG MOUTH here spilled everything out" Luna spoke, glaring at Meyrin

"Worry not dear cousin, that wouldn't change anything. Were there any weird reaction upon hearing your real name?" Fllay replied sweetly

"Well… not really." Luna answered

"See, that means they couldn't remember you" Fllay spoke gently, smarty

"Oh I remember. You once gave a valentine gift to someone last year. You got rejected badly; he didn't accept your gift. And worst is… you asked him to be your date on our prom but he politely said 'NO'…. and that guy, was Athrun Zala…" Meyrin countered then laughed "Now you want to get even… or maybe you just want _embarrassment_ all over again…" Meyrin sarcastically asked

Fllay raised an eyebrow while Eugene and the hooded girl stood speechless

Luna just slapped Meyrin

Meyrin held her left cheek then looked at Luna with fiery eyes

"I'm here to take what's mine! And there's no way in hell I'm going to screw up again! No more embarrassing moments for me and Athrun's gonna be mine, you just wait and see." Luna's words were full of anger and determination

"I'm pretty sure you won't get embarrassed this time sis. You'll be humiliated and hated, I swear." Meyrin finished and ran out of the locker room

Luna sat hard on a bench inside the locker room while Fllay tried to soothe her

"She doesn't understand…" Fllay whispered

For a few minutes, Luna cried but then Fllay cut her off

"Dry those tears dear, I want you to meet someone" Fllay held Luna and walked her near the hooded girl

The hooded girl took off her hood and Luna's jaws almost dropped

"L-Lacus!" she uttered, shocked

"Her name is Meer. Meer Campbell. Meer, this is my ever dearest cousin, Lunamaria." Fllay introduced

Meer smiled and took Luna's hand for a shake

"Call me Luna." Luna spoke with a blank and surprised face "God, she looks like Lacus…" she uttered

"I know." Meer spoke and smiled even more

"Where on Earth did you meet this person?" Luna asked and Fllay calmly explained everything to her. She even told Luna about the plan they're going to execute

After a while of talk

"How is this plan ever going to help me? This doesn't concern Athrun and Cagalli at all" Luna complained

"If you help us out on this, I'll help you get Athrun… how's that sound?" Fllay offered

"Okay then. What do I have to do?" Luna asked

"Simple, you just have to keep Athrun and Cagalli away from the scene while we do what we're supposed to do. I want to make sure that the plan revolves around just the main players. No _others_…"Fllay emphasized on the _others_

AT THE CAFETERIA

Kira sits beside Lacus and Athrun beside Cagalli; the four of them ate lunch. Soon, Mir arrived asked if she could sit with them. As the lunch went on, Dearka arrived and sat hastily beside Mir

"What's with you?" Mir asked, looking at Dearka

"Sheesh… I lost… Damn" Dearka pouted and slouched on his seat

"Honestly, if you don't work on your games well, I won't go out with you" Mir went back to her eating and Athrun started teasing

"So, you still haven't gotten Mir to say yes to you… but you told us that you guys are already dating… Didn't he Kira?" Athrun looked at Dearka mischievously

"Yeah... You said you guys already went out for a movie" Kira supported

"Argh. Honestly, your guts are amusingly annoying" Mir glared at Dearka. "…telling them things that aren't true... You are so gonna regret that!"

"Sheesh… I was just… umm… Gee Mir, would you please… just calm down and let me make it up to you. I won't spoil any more chances, I swear" Dearka clasped his hands over his bowed head

"Give me a break" Cagalli uttered. Then she rolled her eyes.

"You've been pretty quiet, something on your mind?" Kira asked Lacus as she properly placed her spoon and fork showing she's done eating. Lacus shook her head softly and smiled. Then she looked at Cagalli "Well… Um… Hey Cagalli…" she spoke

"Yeah?" Cagalli had her spoon in her mouth. Kira looked at Cagalli

"Umm… So all this time, Christine, really isn't Christine?" Lacus' question silenced everybody

Cagalli put her spoon down and spoke "Yep. That appears to be it."

"Why would she change her name?" Lacus asked

Cagalli shrugged "Beats me… Frankly speaking, I don't have a care in the world whatever name she uses"

"Wait… Christine _who_ are you guys talking about?" Dearka mixed in with the conversation

"Didn't you understand what they were talking about, her name isn't really Christine" Mir cut him off

"Eh? I'm confused" Dearka scratched the back of his head

"We really just shouldn't give a thought about it…" Athrun spoke. "Why did you bring the topic up anyway, Lacus?"

"Her real name rings a bell" Lacus answered

"What was her real name again?" Kira asked

"Something like… Luna… Lunamaria?" Cagalli sluggishly replied. Still a bit unsure "I mean, what's wrong with her name anyway? Why change it?" she followed her own statement

"That reminds me… Hey Athrun, wasn't the name of the girl who confessed to you before was Luna? Or so she said." Dearka spoke, taking a sip from Mir's juice "Hey!" Mir exclaimed

"Huh?" Athrun gave it a thought

"Oh, I think I know that. That's the girl who offered you things and even asked you to go out but you rejected her straight" Kira answered "She's, I think a couple of years younger than us… remember Lacus, the girl with a long maroon braided hair? I told you about her, didn't I?"

"That's why her name sounds familiar. She's the girl who's always in front of our classroom before. Yeah, that's her!" Lacus agreed

"I don't understand a thing" Cagalli uttered

"It's because you don't think about things like that Cagalli… You've never cared about love back then…" Mir supported "I know her too. Her sister was in the same photography club as I was about two years ago. They transferred school last year. I didn't recognize them pronto though. Their faces didn't really reach my memory book"

"Let's cut talking about them shall we? Please" Cagalli suggested, standing up from her seat "She's given me enough headache for one day." She then went to her favorite stall, the ice cream stall

Lacus followed Cagalli and those who're left on their seats had their share of thoughts

"Seems like she's still into you Athrun… that Luna slash Christine whatever her name is." Mir started, finishing her meal

"It can't be. I turned her down. She couldn't be that dense to not get the point that I'm not interested." Athrun answered

"But Mir's right. You'll never know. She suddenly appears from nowhere saying she's a different person… What kind of gimmick is that? It took us a while before we discovered who she really was and turns out she's an icon from your past. She could be a real threat you know." Kira supported Mir

"I'll stick to what Cagalli said. Let's just not think about it" Athrun finished his meal

Meanwhile, at the ice cream stand

"Two scoops of mocha please… oh, on second thought, make that three" Cagalli ordered as Lacus stood beside her

"She pisses you off too much…" Lacus spoke "One strawberry and one chocolate sundae please" she ordered. "You know Cagalli, she really can't be more harmful than she is right now if you just try to ignore her and the things she does" Lacus ended as she and Cagalli waits for their orders

The lady handed Cagalli her ice cream cone, of course, with three mounting scoops. She took it and paid then started feasting "I'm ignoring her. Only, this is the best _ignoring_ I can do."

Lacus took the sundaes she ordered and paid for them. The two head back to the table and found Mir and Dearka gone

"Where's Mir?" Lacus asked, placing the chocolate sundae in front of Kira and sitting beside him, her own strawberry sundae held on her other hand. Kira, confused, looks at her and as he saw her smile, he looked at his sundae and waited for Lacus to start eating. Then he spoke, "She said she needs to have a word with your coach regarding the next games. Dearka tagged along with her, you know those two." Afterwards he ate his yummy treat.

Cagalli remained standing "Would you sit down?" Athrun halted, looking up at Cagalli

Cagalli seems to be looking at something far away

"What are you…?" Athrun laid his eyes on the direction Cagalli was looking at

"She's here…" Cagalli uttered- her ice cream half an inch away from her lips. Athrun pulled Cagalli back down to her seat

"She's not doing anything to you, leave her be" Athrun calmed her down as she stuffed her mouth with her ice cream

Fllay, along with Eugene went for the ice cream stand. She ordered her own strawberry sundae but Eugene ordered nothing. He seems like a lowly bodyguard following his master.

But when they passed through the foursome's table, Eugene edged close to Lacus and laid a letter in front of her, then looked threateningly at Kira. Kira just stared at the letter and mind not to its giver

The confused Lacus looked at Eugene but Eugene just smiled. Then he and Fllay went on their way with Fllay showing them how she flirtingly eats her sundae.

As their presence disappeared, Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she feasts on her last scoop "What's with the letter?" she asked

"I'm not sure…" Lacus uttered, opening the letter

"It's certainly nothing good" Kira answered

When Lacus opened the letter, Cagalli walked over and read it with her

_I'll still have you…_

_-Eugene_

"That's it?" Cagalli exclaimed, loud enough to emphasize her dismay. "Going through those dramatic entrance and all for THAT?"

"What's it says?" Athrun asked

"Trash" Kira uttered, finishing his sundae

"I'm not sure this sounds good though" Athrun stated after seeing the letter

Lacus said nothing. She finished her dessert with the outmost silence. The group felt awkward because of this; so unknowingly, they were already heading out of the cafeteria.

Their target spot was the football field. As they arrived, Athrun and Kira started warming up with the rest of the team while Cagalli and Lacus took a seat on the audience' bench.

"What do you think that letter means?" Cagalli asked, waiting for a sensible reply

"I don't know… and it'll probably be best not to pay any attention to it" Lacus answered, staring at Kira

"What if he's planning on something? I know that guy. And I know whose side he's in. Fllay's up to no good. You better watch out girl" Cagalli warned

The game started after about ten minutes. It ended swiftly. The score was a landslide and OPH grabbed the win easily. After the game, Kira and Athrun headed for the locker rooms while the girls waited patiently.

Good, seems like they have the whole day free. Cagalli and Lacus, and Athrun and Kira all have no pending games for the day.

They were dismissed early that day and Cagalli and Lacus decided that they would go shopping. They're planning on buying a dress to wear for the ball on Saturday (that's about two days away, let's make it Wednesday today )

The boys insisted that they'd come along but the girls refused their offer.

"We can't let them see what we're gonna wear!" Cagalli whispered and Lacus understood

Because of that, the boys said they'll just find something to amuse themselves, and they've settled on the arcade.

**CLOTHING STORE**

Cagalli and Lacus took about two hours browsing over different dresses, only to find that they haven't settled on anything.

So they met up with the boys inside the arcade.

When Athrun saw that they're not holding any shopping bags he almost laughed out loud

"Don't tell me you girls haven't decided on anything at all?" he stated, pretty amused

"So what? It's not our fault they don't have what we wanted…" Cagalli snubbed.

"I'll just go to the washroom" Lacus excused herself as Cagalli and Athrun kept on discussing about picking clothes and the importance of GOLDEN TIME

When Lacus walked inside the restroom, she found Meyrin inside

"Oh, hi!" Meyrin cheerfully greeted.

'_She sure is different from her sister' _Lacus thought then greeted back

"May I ask you something?" Meyrin started as Lacus took out her brush and fixed her hair

"Sure" She answered

"Kira's your boyfriend, right?"

"Ah, yes…"

"Oh, I see… Now I get it…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing… Just a word of advice. Keep your guard up. There are people around who might just slip in things and ruin your relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"You do know my cousin Fllay don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well, she's never been to anything good so watch out. She's obsessed with Kira… so I've heard."

"I don't get it. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I just wanna warn you. You know, I never stick my nose onto whatever Fllay plans, although she has tons of them. My sister appears to be her no.1 fan."

"You mean, Christine?"

"Luna. Call her Lunamaria. I bet that name-changing was all Fllay's idea as well. _Sighs_ Well, I better get going._"_

"Thank you…"

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for your advice… I guess…"

"Oh no, that's nothing. I can't really save you from their plans you know. All I can do is to warn you. I'm not really doing this just for your sake though; I wanna put an end to their senseless schemes. They're really getting on my nerves. Although…"

Lacus looked at her questioningly.

"I don't think helping you is such a bad idea. You're the nice type. _Smiles_" Then Meyrin walked her way out

Lacus thought deeply on what Meyrin told her. After a while, she went out and found Eugene, leaning on the wall, looking straight at her

She stopped for a while then decided to ignore him. As she passed by him, he stood in front of her

"Ummm…" Lacus tried to walked on the sides but Eugene seems to be playing with him

"May I pass? Whatever this is, it's not funny" Lacus half-angrily stated

"Oh sorry, did I upset you my dear princess?" Eugene seductively uttered, inching bit by bit

"Um, excuse me" Lacus forced her way through and found Kira standing a few distance away. She ran towards him and Kira looked at the direction Lacus was from. When he saw Eugene and Lacus looking a bit pale, he looked at him with somewhat killer eyes

Eugene smiled and bowed his head insultingly as he vanished from Kira's sight

"Are you okay?" Kira asked, holding onto Lacus and Lacus held onto his forearm

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"Did he do something to you?" Kira, with deep concerned voice asked

Lacus just shook her head

"Let's go" Kira spoke, wrapping an arm around Lacus's shoulder

After hearing that Eugene was present at the place where they are, the foursome decided to just give it a go home

At about five in the afternoon, Cagalli and Kira arrived home

Kira went straight to his room while Cagalli went for the television

KIRA'S ROOM

He lies on his bed, relaxing himself. He's had a long day. Soon he picked up his mobile phone and dialed onto Lacus's number

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Oh, Kira"

"Are you home now?''

"Yes. I've just arrived. Hold on a sec"

There was a pause and Lacus was back

"Sorry for that"

"That's okay. How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine."

"Ya sure nothing happened back at the mall? When I saw you, you were pretty pale"

"Oh, that's nothing. Sorry for making you worry."

"Lacus I'm bothered"

"About what?"

"I don't want you getting anywhere near that EUGENE ok..?"

"Um, ok…?" then she laughs a little, telling him it's something he shouldn't be worried about

"I mean it" Kira's tone was serious and clear.

"I know. I understand. Kira, I think it's best if you just try to ignore him"

"I dunno… He irritates me. Just the sight of him makes me wanna kill somebody."

"Kira…."

"Just stay away from him."

"Alright. That's fine with me, now can we just set him aside?"

"_Sighs_…"

"I don't want you getting involved in any of those kinds of situations. He's crazy and we all know it. Now if you accept his threats and what other things he does, then you're no different from him. That'll make you even crazier than he is… going with a crazy person's schemes"

"Okay, I understand…"

"You need some rest. It'd be wonderful if you take a nap for now"

"I guess you're right"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow. Don't stress yourself"

"Yes, I won't"

"Love you…"

"Love you too…"

And they hung up

While Lacus clicked on her phone, there was a call on hold. "I wonder who… Hello?" she spoke

"Lacus"

"Who is this?"

"It's me… my dear princess" with the word _princess_, Lacus swore she felt shivers creeping through her. It's as if something horrific just walked out from nowhere.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing… Just wanna hear your voice"

"I'm hanging up"

"Hey, hey… Look, I want no trouble. I really just wanna hear you, your voice… that's all"

"I have no intention of speaking to you, now please, good-bye"

Lacus hung up, without any more second thought

The following day wasn't a relaxing day at all. Intramurals has only two days left and some championship games are starting.

Mir had her own battle of singles in lawn tennis. They've finished the eliminations early on back at the start of intramurals so they've held their championship earlier.

Mir was on waiting list, and soon her opponent was decided and the championship began. It was a close fight, and the games hitting more tension pains than expected.

Unfortunately, Mir bagged only the runner up, and ended up getting the silver

"That was a waste" Mir spoke, wiping off sweat

"It was so close too" Cagalli said "But still, it was one heck of a game. I like the way you played it. Crazy line shots, it's making me exhausted just watching you run around the court. Awesome job!" Cagalli hugged Mir

"I'm very sorry to have missed it!" Lacus bowed her head. She just arrived, still looking a bit pale. She just got back from a singles badminton match; already on the semis.

"It's okay, I didn't get 1st though" Mir answered, taking a drink

"Your place does not matter. What's important is you tried your best. I heard it was really close. A lot of deuce, that's what people kept saying." Lacus replied

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad it's over. I only have volleyball left to worry about"

"Congratulations, my darling!" Dearka came crashing in, looks like he's ready for a big hug but Mir pushed him away

"How come you tend to be so annoying sometimes?"

"It's because I LOVE YOU!"

"Argh, get away from me!" Mir ran off while having Dearka trail away after her

"How did the game go?" Cagalli spoke to Lacus as they were left alone. They were going to the basketball court. Athrun and Kira are playing the semi-finals as well

"It was tough but I kind of made my way through it. I'm on the waiting list. What worries me is that Fllay's on the other bracket. Given the chance that she wins her match, we'll be facing off for the championship. It would've been better if you were the one selected for the singles Cagalli." Lacus sighed deeply

"Stop talking nonsense. You'll nail that game. You make her kiss the damn ground!"

"Wow. Aren't you too much hyped up today?"

"Oh believe me, I couldn't think of any better mood." Cagalli stared as Athrun jumped for a 3-point shot. The whistle blew and the game was over. Orb High won with a whopping 23 point difference.

"Excellent work Zala, Yamato. Finals tomorrow, okay? Oh, hi girls." Mwu La Flaga winked and went on his way.

"I thought he's the soccer coach. What's he doing butting in with basketball? Isn't this Waltfeld's territory?" Cagalli whispered while Kira and Athrun ran towards the locker room.

"He's probably just watching. Mr. Waltfeld is most likely inside the locker room now." Lacus answered.

ON THE OTHER HAND

"We'll do everything on the day of the ball." Fllay's voice was of a whisper as she spoke while leaning against a wall outside the basketball gym.

"Of course. I can't wait. This plan of yours really interests me. I'm kind of excited." Meer clicked off her phone and Fllay did the same.

"First, you have to break it apart. When it's broken, that's when you glue yourself in replacement." Fllay uttered as Eugene smiled. He was holding a mask and was fiddling with it.

"I'm looking forward to this ball. Besides, everyone's wearing a mask… no one knows, who's who."

**I have to cut it there. I'll update soon because the next chapter just can't wait that long. LOL. Thanks you guys. Drop a review if you please. Have a great day people! ^^,**


End file.
